Pour un dessert
by Titimaya
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de tomber amoureux... Pour un dessert. ;) je vous laisse apprécier. Rating T pour commencer, M par la suite.
1. Première rencontre

_Je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry, ne vous moquez pas de mon deuxième prénom, mais j'ai deux papas gay, grands fans de comédies musicales et de la grande Barbra Streisand, vous connaissez ? J'ai étais bercée par sa musique elle m'a transmise la passion du chant que je pratique à mes heures perdues, car que vous le croyez ou non, ma grande passion est la cuisine. Pitié ne me jetez pas un cageot de tomate, j'en aurais sûrement besoin pour mon coulis framboise, tomate._

_Nous sommes en début d'année et une nouvelle activité vient de se créer, à mon plus grand plaisir il s'agit d'un atelier de cuisine. Je cours m'y inscrire, bien entendu je suis au lycée McKinley où les seules activités vraiment respectés sont le cheerleading, et le football. Sincèrement je m'en fiche, je sais que je vais subir la farandole de slushies que j'ai réussi à éviter durant deux ans, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas non? _

_Mon premier cours de cuisine arrive, je suis toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir cuisiner mes plats, les perfectionner et même en inventer d'autres. Quand je rentre dans la classe entièrement équipée, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui redécouvre son monde. Nous ne sommes que quelques uns mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire tant que j'ai mon plan de travail pour moi, le reste je m'en fiche._  
_Cela fait déjà une semaine que je peaufine ma nouvelle recette, des muffins framboises au cœur de meringue. Étudiante modèle, j'ai eu le droit à un accès hors cours, c'est comme ça que je me retrouve seule après 15 h, les seules personnes encore présentes sont les sportifs. Je me dépêche de fermer la salle, je ne veux pas me faire voir des détracteurs du lycée. Mon perfectionnisme aura raison de moi pour une fois et je le retrouve face à face avec une Santana Lopez passablement fatigué. Je ne dis rien et dépose la clé à la secrétaire, qui me remercie d'un sourire. Alors que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible, j'entends mon nom raisonner dans le couloir._

- oh Berry !  
- oui Santana, que puis je pour toi ?  
- rien, je voulais juste savoir qu'est ce que tu foutais encore au bahut.  
- j'ai des activités extras scolaires, comme tout étudiant.  
- A cette heure ci il n'y a personne normalement, les entraînements finissent à 17h.  
- je pourrais te retourner la question.  
- moi je suis encore là parce qu'après l'accident qui à coûté les jambes à Q, je suis la capitaine, et après les entraînements, j'aime bien courir un peu seule, ça me vide l'esprit. Et toi tu faisais quoi?  
- je... Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé, je doute que tu t'intéresses à moi.  
- et pourquoi je ne m'intéresserais pas à toi, tu m'as l'air d'une personne charmante.  
- wouah, Santana Lopez qui me fait des compliments. Ça me touche vraiment.  
- je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais.  
- tu as quand même une réputation qui travaille pour toi.  
- ouais je sais une réputation de Bitch, mais je ne suis pas comme ça en réalité.  
- et tu es comment alors, parce que je te vois souvent lancer des slushies au visage de comment vous dites ha oui de losers.  
- tu sais si je pouvais je ne le ferais pas, c'est coach Sylvester qui nous oblige pour " **assoir notre supériorité**" ce sont ces mots. Mais tu noies le poisson là, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais.  
- je dois y aller, au revoir Santana.

_Elle se dirige vers sa voiture mais je ne veux pas lâcher prise, personne n'est au courant au lycée mais je voues une attirance vers la gente féminine et je dois dire que Berry me plaît énormément._

- tu sais que je finirais par savoir Berry.  
- je ne t'empêches pas d'essayer.

_Elle monte dans son véhicule , sa dernière phrase me fait sourire, je n'ai pas rêvé elle vient de flirter avec moi. Quand elle quitte le parking, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir je repars en direction du secrétariat et pose la question à Janice. C'est une gentille femme, je la connais assez bien elle à fait ses études avec ma mère._

- Janice je pourrais te poser une question?  
- tu viens de le faire Santana.  
- ouai désolé , tu crois que tu peux me rendre un service?  
- ça dépend de ce que tu vas me demander.  
- tu sais la jeune fille qui t'a déposé les clés d'une salle toute à l'heure..  
- oui  
- tu peux me dire ce qu'elle pratique comme activité s'il te plaît, je te promets que tu auras des places gratuites pour le championnat nationale des cherrios.  
- j'en veux deux et deux places pour la fin de saison des titans.  
- marché conclu.  
- c'est la clé de l'atelier cuisine qui à ouvert depuis la rentrée.  
- je te remercies. Je dois y aller.  
- n'oublies pas les places Santana!  
- tu les auras demain promis. Bye Janice.

_Je pars en direction de ma voiture, heureuse de savoir ce que pratique Berry . Il est vrai que je suis un peu étonnée, mais après tout c'est sexy une femme qui cuisine._

* * *

**_A très vite pour la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise._**

**_T_**


	2. Toi et moi

**Voici la suite. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, beaucoup de lecture et seulement une review.**

**Pour Lisa418 ****: ravie que cela te plaise, mais non je ne me suis pas inspirée d'un manga, j'adore juste cuisiner, et pour une fois il n'y a pas de drame. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je passe une nuit plutôt agitée, j'ai mal au dos l'entraînement intensif n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, mais en même temps je me dois de maintenir le niveau qu'avait instauré Q. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Il n'est même pas sept heures et je me lèves déjà pour partir au lycée. Je sais qu'à 6h30, il y a déjà Raul qui fait le ménage, et Janice qui ouvre le secrétariat. Ils me laissent pénétrer dans l'établissement contre un bon café et des croissants spécialités françaises qu'ils apprécient. 6h45, je viens de me changer, allumes le stade car le soleil n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, et commence ma course effréné.  
Je cours comme ça durant une heure, la douleur commence à devenir intense mais je suis la capitaine je dois à tout prix faire face. Je m'arrêtes en essayant de cacher ma douleur parce que le lycée commence à se peupler, et m'assois sur le banc. Dans quinze minutes, j'ai pratique, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup. Je retrouve le sourire quand je vois une petite brune s'assoir à mes côtés_.

- bonjour Santana  
- salut Berry, qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
- je t'amènes un petit café, pour te requinquer un peu.  
- merci mais pourquoi ?  
- parce que je sais que c'est dur de gérer une équipe. Café noir sans sucre, avec une légère touche de cannelle, et un petit cannelé de Bordeaux, spécialité de France.  
- parfait, je peux savoir comment tu connais la recette de mon café préféré ? Parce que tu es vraiment bien renseigné.  
- tu sais bien que les bonnes sources ne sont jamais dévoilés.  
- je sais, c'est super bon ce gâteau tu l'as acheté où.  
- je ne l'ai pas acheté. Passe une bonne journée Santana.  
- toi aussi Berry.

_D'avoir vue la petite brune, lui avoir parlé et surtout ce petit cadeau qu'elle me fait un café et un je sais plus quoi, ça ma reboosté pour la mâtiné._

_Ce matin je me lève, je suis heureuse, la fille qui est décrite comme un bourreau, une Biatch par excellence, n'en est sûrement pas une. J'ai vraiment envie de la connaître d'avantage, mais j'ai un peu peur de l'échelle sociale du lycée.  
J'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir, je sais quel type de café elle boit, un jour au Lima Bean la serveuse c'est légèrement trompé et à inversé la commande de Santana avec la mienne. Vu que ma passion est la cuisine j'ai décidé de lui faire découvrir un peu mon talent caché en lui préparant une spécialité de Bordeaux, région française que je connais plutôt bien, mes papas adorent voyager._

_J'arrive au lycée un peu avant les débuts de cours, je me doute qu'en tant que capitaine, elle doit déjà être sur le terrain. Il ne fait pas très chaud, rien de tel qu'un petit café pour bien entamé sa journée. Effectivement quand j'arrive, elle est assise sur le banc. Les traits de son visage sont tirés, mais le levé du soleil qui se reflète sur sa peau hâlé est une merveille matinale. Je lui offre son café et un cannelé et pars en direction de ma première heure de cours._

_Quand la pose de 10h arrive, j'effectue ma routine en me rendant à mon casier pour effectuer le changement de mes livres. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand le silence dans le couloir pourtant bondé règne en maître. Je relève la tête et pour la première fois en deux ans je me retrouve face aux cherrios, armées de barbotine à la main. Je sais ce qu'il m'attend mais je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis la cible._

- Berry, aujourd'hui tu as droit à une douche glacée, pour ta désinvolture envers notre capitaine.  
- ma désinvolture, connais tu au moins ce mot Kelly. Et j'aimerais savoir en quoi j'ai étais désinvolte envers ta capitaine.  
- on t'as vu ce matin lui apporter un café, sais tu que tu ne fais pas partie des élèves populaires, tu n'as donc pas le droit de t'approcher d'elle.  
- c'est cela que tu appelles être désinvolte, je ne pense pas lui avoir manqué de respect en lui offrant un café.  
- tu m'énerves Berry!

_La sentence tombe irrémédiablement. La glace me gèle les os en un seul coup. Je suis couverte de la tête au pied de cette substance glacée et mon dieu sucrée. Mes yeux me brûlent mais je ne veux pas courber l'échine face à cette petite peste, qui détale avec le reste de la troupe. Je ne possède pas de change, cela ne m'étant jamais arrivé par le passé. Je claque mon casier sous le regard encore éberlué des élèves présents, et me dirige vers les toilettes espérant me débarbouiller un peu.  
La porte claque, je n'ai pas la force de regarder qui vient de pénétrer dans les wc, mais la personne qui est là ne me semble pas inconnue._

- God, Rachel tu vas bien? Qui t'as fait ça?  
- personne.  
- Berry, on ne reçoit des slushies que sous mes ordres et à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on te refasse le portrait.  
- c'est rien.  
- tu as vu tes yeux, tu es sur que ça va?  
- ouai il doit y avoir pas mal de colorants chimiques dans ces merdes, une simple réaction allergique.  
- viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
- non ça ira je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en recevoir d'autre.  
- Rachel si tu fais une réaction il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu prennes une douche.  
- ouai mais à preuve du contraire je n'en vois aucune ici. Ça attendra ce soir.  
- suis moi.  
- non vraiment je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux qu'on nous voit ensemble.  
- ma compagnie te déplais?  
- non je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu es la reine de McKinley et te voir avec moi sera peut être préjudiciable pour toi.  
- rejoins moi devant les vestiaires des cherrios dans cinq minutes. La cloche aura sonné et personne ne te verras.  
- merci mais j'ai cours.  
- pour te remercier du café et du truc de France.  
- ok j'abdique.

_Voilà comment je me retrouve cinq minutes plus tard dans le vestiaire des cherrios accompagné de la sublime Santana Lopez. Mon dieu j'ai dis ça moi._

- tiens Berry voilà mon gel douche et mon shampoing, les douches sont par là, je te déposes une serviette propre sur le rebord.  
- merci Santana.  
- avec plaisir.

_Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai le droit à une Rachel en serviette, devant moi, rougie par la situation. Il est vrai que je n'ose pas vraiment la regarder de peur de lui sauter dessus en rien de temps._

- un problème? Je lui demande.  
- je.. Je n'ai pas de change, sais tu où je pourrais faire sécher mes vêtements?  
- si tu veux j'ai un jean et un sweat dans mon casier.  
- ça ne serait pas de refus, promis je te les ramènes demain lavés et prêt à porter.  
- t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

_Je lui fais passer mes vêtements et me retourne le temps qu'elle s'habille._

- c'est bon Santana.  
- Dios mio.

_Mes yeux brillent à sa vue, elle est juste magnifique. Quand je vois dans l'état qu'elle me met avec un simple jean , je me dis que j'ai devant moi une vraie princesse._

- quelque chose ne va pas.  
- tout va bien, tu es ravissante.  
- ce n'est qu'un jean Santana, qui plus est le tiens.  
- je sais et c'est largement suffisant pour que je te trouves sublimes.  
- Santana tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour moi n'est ce pas?  
- je.. Je .. Pourquoi tu penses cela?  
- pour rien, je trouves cela flatteur, c'est tout. Merci pour les vêtements. On se voit plus tard, je dois vraiment aller en classe. Je déteste rater les cours.  
- ouai à plus tard.

_Je sors des vestiaires, porter l'odeur et les vêtements de Santana sont réconfortants. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un cocon confortable que je n'ai pas envie de quitter. Finalement je devrais remercier Kelly pour cette douche glacée._

_La journée se passe lentement et mes douleurs dorsales ne me quittent pas. Je sens que l'entraînement de ce soir va être assez inconfortable , mais ais-je vraiment le temps de me plaindre. Effectivement j'ai douillé, et ma course hebdomadaire du soir est supprimé. Alors que je passe par le couloir menant au secrétariat une odeur de framboise me chatouille le nez. Je me dirige alors vers la classe qui propage cette bonne odeur. Je me tiens contre la chambranle de la porte et observe la petite brune faire sa préparation. Je suis le plus discrète possible, mais elle doit sentir ma présence puisqu'elle m'adresse la parole._

- tu n'es pas censé être entrain de courir.  
- je t'avais dis que je découvrirais ton secret.  
- c'est vrai et ce que tu vois te plaît?  
- énormément. Tu fais quoi ?  
- c'est un secret.  
- oh..  
- viens t'asseoir près de moi je vais te montrer.

_Je m'approche d'elle, et m'assois sur une des chaises, mon dos me lance mais je ne vais quand même pas le lui montrer._

- là tu as l'appareil à muffin et là je suis entrain de réaliser une meringue.

_Je plonge mon doigt dans son appareil et me délecte du délicieux goût de framboise. En réponse je reçois une petite tape sur mes mains._

- bas les pattes ventre sur patte ! Me dit elle en rigolant.  
- mais c'est super bon, tu veux bien m'apprendre à faire des pâtisseries.  
- Santana Lopez veut apprendre la pâtisserie, avec moi.  
- bien sûr. Au fait j'ai fais comprendre à Kelly que si elle réitère son geste envers toi, je la ferais encore plus souffrir qu'à l'entraînement de ce soir.  
- comment.. ´Fin qui t'as dis que c'était Kelly.  
- ha.. Donc je ne me suis pas trompé.  
- grr Santana Lopez tu es une manipulatrice.  
- j'ai su que c'était elle, parce que cette pute s'en ait vanté pendant l'entraînement.  
En plus elle me kiff alors , tu es un peu une rivale pour elle.  
- une rivale sérieux.  
- oh ça va Berry je sais que tu craques sur moi.  
- et toi alors !  
- heu, je peux goûter maintenant que c'est cuit.  
- tu te défiles Lopez.  
- pas du tout mais ça sent tellement bon.  
- tu sais que tu es la seule et l'unique qui va goûter mes muffins.  
- même t'es pères ne les ont pas goûters.  
- non, c'est une de mes créations.  
- hum c'est un honneur de te goûter Berry.  
- merci.  
- heu.. Désolé, c'est vraiment délicieux.  
- merci, ça me touche.  
- aller la belle tu as vu l'heure,je vais t'aider à ranger avant de partir.

_Je me lève et la douleur me tiraille de la cuisse au creux du dos me faisant me cambrer violemment vers l'avant._

- arr., putain.  
- Santana ça va, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive.  
- j'ai putain mon dos arrr j'ai trop mal.  
- allonges toi et ne bouges pas.

_Je la vois attraper de la glace dans le congélateur et me la déposer au bas du dos. Elle attrape son téléphone,et appelle je ne sais qui, tout en maintenant sa main gauche sur ma jambe._

- ça va aller Santana, respire.  
- putain , j'en peux plus, qu'est ce que tu fous.  
- j'appelle.. Papa tu peux venir immédiatement au lycée s'il te plaît...oui c'est une urgence, mon amie à ressentie une douleur vive dans la cuisse jusqu'au dos...oui je l'ai allongé..dans l'atelier cuisine.. Cinq minutes ok. Merci papa.  
- ça va aller mon père ne va pas tarder.  
- pourquoi faire j'ai besoin d'un médecin.  
- patience.

- Raé !  
- on est là papa.  
- j'ai fais aussi vite que possible. Bonjour mademoiselle je suis Hiram Berry le papa de Rachel, dites moi où vous avez mal?  
- au milieu de la cuisse la douleur me remonte au creux du dos.  
- ok je vais te retourner pour regarder, Raé aides moi,en remplaçant sa main par la tienne...voilà c'est bien.

_Mon père relève le Tee shirt de Santana et remarque la boule qui c'est formé dans le bas de son dos. Je peux voir les larmes de Santana rouler sur ces joues._

- ok, tu as une grosse contracture, ce n'est pas méchant, je vais te donner ce cachet pour la douleur, tu vas appeler tes parents et nous t'amenons chez nous.  
- pou..pourquoi?  
- parce que tu as besoin d'un kiné qui te remettra tout ça en ordre, à cette heure ci à moins de vouloir passer ta nuit à l'hôpital je te propose ma maison avec un kiné a domicile rien que pour toi.  
- ok, vous êtes kiné?  
- non moi je suis juste un petit médecin par contre mon mari est kiné, et je peux te promettre qu'il a des doigts de fée.

_Nous voilà donc en train de porter Santana jusqu'à la voiture de mon père. Nous l'allongeons sur la banquette arrière. Je lui fais un sourire pour la rassurer et lui indique que je les suis en voiture.  
Une fois à la maison, je lui fais passer un short et un Tee shirt pour que papa puisse la masser tranquillement. Pendant ce temps je m'affaire en cuisine afin de lui préparer un bon repas.  
C'est une heure plus tard que papa et Santana font leur entrée dans la cuisine. Le repas est prêt la table est mise. Papa H aime recevoir, il y a une petite musique en fond. Santana à l'air fatigué, mais je peux constater qu'elle se tient parfaitement droite._

- tout vas bien Santana.  
- ouai, je suis juste crevé.  
- c'est normal c'est un des effets du massage comme je te l'ai expliqué. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que tu ralentisses sur le sport.  
- mais papa c'est la capitaine de l'équipe des cherrios du lycée.  
- je sais mais elle doit lever le pied, tu te rends compte Santana que ton dos à énormément chargé, je suis sur que la douleur ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.  
- je sais, cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai doublé l'intensité de mes entraînements, je cours une heure le matin avant d'aller en classe, je fais trois heures de pratiques par jour et je recours une heure le soir.  
- c'est trop, je t'autorise un quart d'heure le matin, pour ta pratique vu que tu es la capitaine évite de monter sur la pyramide bien que tu sois en haut, une chute et la saison est finie pour toi. Ne cours pas le soir, tu verras que dans trois mois tu iras beaucoup mieux. Je t'invite aussi à venir te faire masser à la maison trois fois par semaine.  
- je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir.  
- c'est normal aller bon a petit à tous.

Le repas se termine sur une touche d'humour

- pff c'était trop bon, sérieux Rachel si tu cuisines toujours comme ça je vais venir plus que trois fois par semaine.  
- la porte est grande ouverte, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies la nourriture végétarienne à la longue.  
- venant de toi je crois que j'apprécie déjà tout  
- vraiment.

_Nos regards se font insistants, Santana est définitivement différente de ce que tout le monde raconte._

- hum ! Les filles vous pouvez monter, on va nettoyer.  
- merci papa, bonne nuit tout les deux je vous aime.  
- nous aussi Raé on t'aime. Bonne nuit Santana.  
- bonne nuit messieurs Berry.  
- appelle nous par nos prénoms sinon on va vite se perdre.  
- bonne nuit Hiram, Leroy.  
- voilà qui est mieux.

_Nous montons dans ma chambre, et Santana s'allonge sur mon lit._

- ça ne te fais rien de partager mon lit.  
- pas du tout, mais je te préviens ne me sautes pas dessus je mords.  
- ouai genre. Comment va ton dos?  
- franchement là ça va.  
- tu veux prendre une douche?  
- non ton père m'a conseillé de ne la prendre que demain matin pour garder les effets du massage.  
- ok alors j'y vais.

_Alors que Rachel se douche à côté, je me glisse dans ses draps et remarque la télécommande de la chaîne hifi. Je lance la musique et suis surprise d'entendre du Adèle. Je me laisse bercer par la puissance de sa voix et me joint à elle. Je suis tellement dedans que je n'entends pas Rachel arriver. Je la sens cependant se glisser dans les draps._

- je ne savais pas que tu chantais Santana.  
- je regorge de secret.  
- j'aimerais vraiment les connaître.  
- peut être un jour si tu es gentille.  
- viiii.  
- et toi tu chantes?  
- un jour peut être tu m'entendras. Aller il est temps de dormir.  
- Rachel?  
- hum..  
- merci pour tout.  
- de rien ventre sur patte.  
- hey..

_Elle me claque un bisou en guise de pardon, avec son fameux sourire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, la seule chose que je fais c'est rapprocher ma main de la sienne. Elle entrelace nos doigts pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ce soir je sais que je passerais une bonne nuit._

* * *

**Votre avis!**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	3. La recette du sourire

**Merci pour vos Reviews , voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le réveil se fait en douceur, je sens un souffle apaisant dans mon cou. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de me souvenir que j'ai dormis chez Rachel, avec Rachel, et que là elle est littéralement collée en moi. __**God**__, mon cœur commence a battre la chamade, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'espère réussir à me lever sans faire de bruit. Je la regarde, elle est vraiment magnifique. J'arrive tant bien que mal à m'extirper de ses bras qui me tiennent fermement. Je la regarde une dernière fois,et descend dans la cuisine, je remarque par la même occasion qu'il n'est que 6h du matin. A ma grande surprise il y a de la lumière , Leroy est déjà levée, et est en train de faire du café._

- tiens Santana déjà debout, as tu bien dormis?  
- oui merci.  
- et ton dos?  
- ça va, je vous remercie.  
- tu es sûr, il est que... 6h10, je lance le café, et je te masse si tu veux.  
- je ne veux pas vous déranger monsieur Berry.  
- déjà c'est Leroy et si je te le propose c'est que tu me déranges pas. De toute façon je ne commence qu'à 9h aujourd'hui, j'ai le temps.  
- vous vous levez tôt.  
- je ne dors pas vraiment beaucoup, mais je peux te retourner cette affirmation.  
- oui.. Quelques heures me suffisent.  
- je te conseilles d'aller prendre une douche maintenant comme ça je peux te masser après.  
- heu, je voudrais pas réveiller Rachel.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une vraie marmotte.

_Je rigole et remonte dans la chambre, ce que je vois me fais sourire, sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai dormis, ces bras en dessous le serrant fort. J'ai la vague impression que je ne la laisse pas indifférente. Je ne perds pas plus de temps et file me doucher en quatrième vitesse. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me suis rhabillé avec le short et le Tee shirt qui m'ont servi pour la nuit . Rachel n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, je prend même la liberté de l'embrasser sur son épaule dénudée avant de la recouvrir et de rejoindre le salon._

- arrr.  
- désolé je dois appuyer un peu plus sur la contracture.  
- ouai je me doute. Dites je peux vous poser une question?  
- bien sur.  
- c'est à propos de Rachel.  
- de qui d'autre.  
- que voulez vous dire?  
- je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu vos regards hier.  
- c'est un peu à propos de ça en faite. Heu.. Vous savez si Rachel elle est.. C'est un peu délicat de vous demander ça...  
- tu veux savoir si Rachel est attirée par les filles ou les garçons je me trompe?  
- heu..ouai..  
- tu sais ma fille ne me dit pas tout, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que les regards qu'elle portent sur toi devrait te donner la réponse.  
- je suis pas très doué avec les sentiments.  
- tu ressens quelques choses pour ma fille?  
- je ne sais pas vraiment.  
- si je peux te donner un conseil, apprenez vous à vous connaître, ça serait déjà un bon début.  
- oui vous avez raison.  
- aller miss, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, rappelles toi de mes recommandations Santana et vas y mollo lors de l'entraînement.  
- ok mon..Leroy je veux dire.  
- tu déjeunes quoi le matin?  
- heu je prends un café avec des œufs au bacon, et quelques fois des pancakes.  
- un déjeuner de champion.  
- il paraît..  
- je te préviens je ne suis pas aussi bon cuisiner que Raé.  
- moi non plus mais si on prépare le déjeuner pour votre mari et votre fille, je suis sur qu'ils seront quand même content du résultat.  
- je t'apprécies de plus en plus jeune fille, par contre Hiram et Raé sont végétariens, je vais donc profiter de ta présence pour manger un vrai petit déjeuner.

_Il est vraiment gentil, je l'aide à la préparation de crêpes et gaufres végétariennes, il m'explique également que le café de Rachel est spécifique et qu'elle est grognon si celui ci n'est pas réussi. Je le vois se retourner et appuyer sur un bouton, une musique assez énergique que je reconnais en tant que people like us de Kelly Clarkson retentit dans l'ensemble de la maison._

- réveil commun me dit il.  
- sérieux ils se réveillent comme ça?  
- tout les matins une musique différente.  
- c'est cool ça.  
- ouai, tiens voilà du café colombien je te donne du lait de soja et de la noisette en poudre réalisé par les soins de Rachel..  
- vous voulez que je fasse quoi avec ça?  
- le café de Rachel.  
- mais je ne connais pas les doses. Vous l'avez dit vous même si c'est raté elle va être de mauvaise humeur.  
- dépêche toi elle sera là dans cinq minutes.

_Il me lance sa dernière phrase avec un sourire de défit, un sourire qui me fait comprendre réussi le café de Rachel et peut être que tu auras une chance. Je tente le coup on verra bien je met une dose de lait de soja et deux doses de noisette. Je croise juste les doigts pour être assez proche de ce qu'elle prend d'habitude.  
Je ne tarderais pas à avoir ma réponse. Rachel pénètre dans la cuisine en Sweet à capuche et short, elle s'assoit au bar de la cuisine, ne dit aucunes paroles, je regarde son père qui me fait signe de lui tendre son café. Je m'exécute sans attendre craignant tout de même une mauvaise réaction. Elle attrape le mug, se réchauffe les mains une dizaine de seconde avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son breuvage. Je suis anxieuse, et n'ai toujours pas pris le temps de boire mon café que m'a préparé Leroy. Je regarde Rachel sans relâche essayant par tout les moyens de décrypter son visage. Elle repose le mug, me regarde._

- c'est toi qui à préparé mon café Santana?  
- heu si je dis oui, tu vas m'en faire baver. Lui dis je un petit sourire crispé.  
- je sais que c'est toi, papa se trompe toujours dans les doses.  
- ça veut dire qu'il te plaît?  
- ça veut dire qu'il est parfait.

_Un sourire se dessine à présent sur mon visage, je suis heureuse de l'avoir réussi. Je ne connais pas vraiment Rachel grognon mais je sais d'avance que je préfère la voir avec le sourire, tant celui là fait battre la démesure dans ma poitrine._

- merci.

_Je plonge à présent mes lèvres dans mon mug et me rend compte qu'il s'agit de mon café préféré. Le même que j'ai bu hier. Je regarde alors Leroy et celui ci me fait un clin d'œil, me glissant dans l'oreille tout en déposant les crêpes et les gaufres devant Rachel._

- j'ai fouillé dans le livre de recettes de Rachel et j'ai vu qu'il y en avait une qui portait ton nom.

_Il reprend d'une voix plus élevé alors que son mari pénètre à son tour dans la cuisine._

- Santana, pour toi et moi bien sur, omelette bacon, tu peux aussi prendre des pancakes si tu as encore faim.  
- merci Leroy.  
- tu sais Santana que papa L va t'adorer car grâce à toi il échappe à un petit dej traditionnel Berry.

_La remarque de Rachel nous fait rire tout les quatre. Nous mangeons en parlant de tout et de rien, je suis vraiment à l'aise avec eux. Je me sens vraiment bien, je pourrais facilement m'habituer à passer mes jours chez les Berry. Il est presque l'heure d'aller au lycée, je remonte dans la chambre afin de récupérer mes affaires et surtout m'habiller avec la tenue de cherrios. Alors que je finis ma queue de cheval réglementaire, Rachel arrive à son tour dans la chambre._

- oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger.  
- tu es chez toi. Je vais te laisser t'habiller.  
- bouges pas, mes affaires sont dans la salle de bain.

_Elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard._

- ça y est je suis prête.  
- alors on y va.  
- oui...Santana je voulais te remercier pour le petit dej de ce matin.  
- oh c'est rien, tu sais grâce à toi j'ai bien dormi, et tu m'as mises entre les mains d'un super kiné.  
- j'en connais un autre super, si un jour ça te tente.  
- dis moi?  
- aller on y va je n'aime pas arriver en retard.

_Nous arrivons au lycée, tout le monde nous regarde, je sens Rachel un peu tendue et je décide de la détendre._

- tout va bien Rachel?  
- bien sur.  
- Rachel !  
- je stress un peu, tout le monde nous regarde.  
- n'es pas peur, personne ne te feras du mal, je te le promets.  
- j'espère.  
- on mange ensemble à midi ?  
- je suis désolé mais j'ai un examen de 12 h à 14h, j'ai prévue de quoi manger sur le pouce.  
- ok passe une bonne journée alors et encore merci pour tout miss.  
- Bonne journée Santana.

_Whaouh, je suis complètement à l'ouest, dormir avec Santana, près d'elle. Manger un petit déjeuner qu'elle a préparé avec mon père pour moi, bon j'avoue c'était pas parfait excepté le café, mais rien que le faite qu'elle fasse ce geste envers moi à rehaussé le goût de ses gâteaux. C'est une fille que j'ai vraiment envie de connaître, elle représente tout ce que je désire chez une personne. Mais je ne sais pas si elle aime réellement les filles. Question à creuser. Je sors de mon véhicule après qu'elle m'est rassuré sur le regard des autres. Je souffle un bon coup et démarre ma journée qui ne sera pas de tout repos._

_16 h arrive et je me dirige vers l'atelier cuisine, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de créer. Lors que j'arrive près de la salle j'y vois une enveloppe avec une rose scotché sur celle ci. Quand je m'approche je vois mon nom inscrit dessus dans une jolie calligraphie.  
J'ouvre la lettre pressé de savoir qui peut m'offrir une rose._

" **une simple rose ne suffit pas à sublimer la plus belle des fleurs. T.** "

_Je reste interloquée par le mot que je viens de lire. Bien sur cette attention me touche au plus profond de moi, mais il est vrai que j'aurais espéré que cela vienne de Santana. Je réfléchis un peu plus afin de savoir si je connais quelqu'un dont le prénom commence par la lettre T, mais rien ne me viens. Je pénètre dans l'atelier et commence une nouvelle recette.  
C'est trente minutes plus tard que je sens son odeur près de moi._

- tu sais Santana, tu pourrais me dire quand tu es là.  
- apparemment je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire.  
- comment c'est passé ton entraînement?  
- bien.  
- c'est tout juste bien, ton dos comment il va.  
- il va. Dis tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- je teste une recette que j'ai vue sur internet cupcake courgettes citron.  
- beurk.  
- tu n'as pas goûté.  
- j'aime pas la courgette.  
- alors je te ferais aimer.  
- tu as l'air bien sur de toi Berry.  
- mais c'est que je le suis.  
- essaye toujours. C'est quoi cette rose? Un admirateur secret?  
- mmm, tu me passes la farine s'il te plaît?  
- c'est une spécialité chez toi d'éviter de répondre aux questions ?  
- la rose était scotché sur la porte, je ne sais pas de qui ça provient.  
- il n'y avait pas de mot, ce mec est donc un goujat.  
- qui te dis que c'est un mec ?  
- j'en sais rien. Bon on les faits tes gâteaux.  
- tu veux m'aider?  
- pourquoi pas.

_C'est comme ça que nous cuisinons pendant une heure de plus. Le temps passe vite à ses côtés et Janice vient nous rappeler à l'ordre qu'il est plus que l'heure de quitter l'établissement. Rachel éteint les appareils et nettoie rapidement la salle.  
Quinze minutes plus tard nous sommes sur le parking, elle me fait la bise et je rougie a cette action, heureusement que la nuit a commencé à tomber._

- a demain Santana.  
- a demain Rachel.

* * *

**Mais qui est ce T ?**

**A très vite.**

**T. **( _je vous rassure ce n'est pas moi ;)_)


	4. Le départ

**Coucou, merci pour vos Reviews voici la suite. On ne sait pas encore pour T, mais vous oui. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Jeudi , j'arrive au lycée un peu plus tôt que prévu, me gare sur le parking, et remarque que le stade est allumé, je regarde l'heure 7h. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de savoir qui arrive aussitôt , ce n'est quand même pas Santana ! Prise d'un doute, je décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce que je vois me fait monter une colère folle en moi. C'est bien Santana qui est en train de courir à vive allure, enchaînant les tours de terrain, elle ne tient pas compte des recommandations de mon père. Elle me voit, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle se dirige vers moi._

- salut beauté.

-...

- qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- non mais tu te rends compte, je ne rêve pas tu es belle et bien en train de courir là, tu veux te retrouver à ne plus pouvoir marcher, tu vas me rendre folle...

- hey.. Rachel calme toi, je ne fais que courir.  
- mon père t'as expressément dit de ne pas faire de sport et toi la première chose que tu fais c'est du sport. Tu es complètement inconsciente.  
- j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit, et c'est la seule chose qui arrive à me reposer le cerveau.  
- je te laisses te vider ton cerveau alors !

_Je repars en direction de l'établissement passablement énervée. D'ailleurs pourquoi je m'énerve, Santana n'est qu'une amie non? Arf je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je sens un bras qui me retiens._

- A quoi tu joues berry !  
- A rien, je pensais juste que tu étais une personne raisonnable.  
- mais je le suis.  
- Alors pourquoi tu n'écoutes rien.._me dit elle les yeux brillants._  
- j'écoute, c'est juste que là, je me pose pleins de questions, et je ne sais pas comment y répondre. Courir me permet de m'évader, de me recentrer... Hey tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer pour moi..

_J'essuie avec mon pouce la larme qui vient de rouler sur sa joue. Elle est vraiment triste et ça me déchire le cœur un peu plus._

- ... Et pourquoi pas... C'est quel genre de questions, je pourrais peut être y répondre. _Me dit elle d'un air enfantin._  
- peut être un jour, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- je dois y aller, s'il te plaît ne force pas, ton dos n'est pas encore remit.  
- c'est promis... On mange ensemble à midi.  
- pourquoi tu tiens tant à manger avec moi, tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres ou des rumeurs qui pourraient courir sur toi.  
- non, et j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi. C'est quand même mieux de manger avec une jolie fille qu'une portée de filles écervelés.  
- rendez vous à midi alors.

_Je reste sur le terrain, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Elle à accepté de partager un repas avec moi au bahut. Je regarde l'heure et file à la douche._

_J'arrive devant mon casier, les étudiants commencent à remplir le couloir qui devient vite étroit. Quand j'ouvre celui ci je remarque qu'i nouveau une enveloppe avec mon nom. Je l'attrape et regarde autour de moi, s'il n'y a personne que cela intéresse. Qui s'intéresserait à moi d'ailleurs. J'ouvre la lettre qui aujourd'hui à une odeur de jasmin._

" **Que dirais tu d'apprendre à se connaître, en tout cas moi j'en meurs d'envie. Arrêtes de me chercher, tu me reconnaîtras le moment venu. Passe une agréable journée Rachel. T**. "

_Je suis tout excitée de ce petit jeu qui vient de s'instaurer entre mon admirateur si je peux dire comme ça et moi. Le seul problème c'est que je n'en connais pas encore les règles. J'attrape mon cahier d'histoire et pars en direction de ma classe. J'ai encore la tête dans les nuages en pensant à qui cela pourrait être, en même temps j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas la personne que je voudrais. Une odeur de menthe me chatouille les narines, une odeur que je connais bien. Je lève mon regard pour tomber sur une Santana en train de discuter avec le professeur. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici. Je regarde toujours dans sa direction afin de capter celui ci lorsqu'elle se retournera. Elle finie la discussion et mon interrogation doit se lire sur mon visage puisque elle s'assoit à côté de moi._

- tu n'es pas censé avoir histoire aujourd'hui?  
- non mais, mes horaires ont étaient modifiés il y a quelques minutes, et me voilà.  
- ha bon et pourquoi?  
- je.. On en parlera une prochaine fois.  
- pourquoi tu évites mes questions ?  
- je ne les évite pas c'est juste que...si je te donnes la vraie raison tu vas encore te mettre dans des états pas possible.  
- alors ne me dis rien.  
- tu m'en veux ?  
- non. _Me dit elle d'une façon énervée._

Durant le cours, je vois qu'elle est pensive, j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui trotte dans la tête. Je lui envoie un petit papier, qu'elle déplie de façon nonchalante.

" **555 234 0565** "  
" **pourquoi me donnes tu ton numéro de téléphone ? **"

_Sa question me vexe un peu, je froisse le papier et le met dans une de mes poches. Elle me regarde bizarrement je lui dis alors._

- si tu ne le veux pas, il n'y a pas de raison que tu le prennes.  
- c'était juste une question.  
- et c'était ma réponse.

_La sonnerie retentit, et je sors rapidement, mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité de Rachel._

- Santana attends !  
- Berry je suis pressée.  
- ok.. Désolé.

_Ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Santana me laisse un peu perplexe, elle était en cours avec moi, alors que normalement on ne partage pas cet horaire. Elle a voulu me donner son numéro et comme une conne je lui est demandé pourquoi. Je m'excuserais à l'heure du repas._

_Rachel à refuser mon numéro, quand je dis que je ne suis pas doué. Je ne sais pas où j'ai merdé. En attendant je récupère mon portable et téléphone à son père pour annuler les séances de fin de semaines. Je lui explique les raisons de mon désistement, et il est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec moi, mais je lui explique qu'il en va de ma bourse pour l'université. Il est compréhensif et me préviens qu'en cas de problème je n'hésites pas à l'appeler. Je le remercie et repars m'entraîner. On vient me chercher à midi._

_L'heure du repas arrive et je suis heureuse de manger avec Santana, je vais enfin pouvoir m'excuser pour ce matin. Je rentre dans le self et la cherche du regard, mais je ne la trouve pas. Tant pis je vais au culot et me dirige vers la table des cherrios, je ne veux pas rester fâchée avec Santana._

- heu.. Excusez moi, est ce qu'une de vous sait où se trouve Santana?  
- qu'est ce que tu lui veux Berry?  
- je veux juste savoir si vous savez où elle se trouve.  
- elle est partit il y a quelques minutes.  
- ha.. Merci.

_Je repars comme je suis arrivée, je comprends pourquoi elle m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Tant pis je la verrais ce soir, je sais qu'elle doit se faire masser par papa. Je vais lui préparer un de mes meilleurs plats.  
La fin de journée est déjà là, c'est dans une bonne humeur que je quittes le lycée, je ne l'ai pas recroisé , mais c'est pas grave, il me tarde 17 h.  
Papa arrive, plus que quelques minutes avant de la voir. Je réagis vraiment comme une gamine, je crois qu'elle me plaît._

- bonsoir trésor.  
- bonsoir papa.  
- alors ta journée?  
- bien en espérant pouvoir récupérer mes bourdes ce soir.  
- comment ça?  
- on va dire que je me suis un peu accrochée avec Santana, donc là tu vois il me tarde qu'elle arrive pour disons faire la paix.  
- chérie, Santana m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire, qu'elle ne viendrait pas ni ce soir, ni samedi.  
- hein ! Mais..heu.. Je comprends, j'ai peut être un peu abusée.

_Je suis abasourdie par la nouvelle, et décide de monter dans ma chambre, et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. A ce moment là je me dis que finalement j'aimerais connaître ce fameux T, pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Je m'étale tel un amas de pierre sur mon lit, mes larmes ravageant mon visage._

**TOC TOC..**

- chaton, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- rien papa, j'ai envie d'être seule.  
- Rachel dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
- si Santana ne vient pas c'est à cause de moi, elle me déteste..  
- mais non tu n'y est pas du tout. On l'a contactée pour un essai avec les cherrios de l'université de Boston. Elle ne rentre que mardi.  
- oh.. Mais... C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait me donner son numéro.. Et son dos?  
- son dos c'est pas terrible, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sa bourse est en jeu. Je l'ai prévenue que si ça n'allait pas, il fallait qu'elle m'appelle, et j'irais la rejoindre.  
- mmm. Papa, tu aurais...  
- tiens je t'ai noté son numéro, appelles la je pense qu'elle sera contente.

_Mon père doit être devin, je reste cependant fébrile quant à l'utilisation de son numéro, mais je ne peux pas attendre mardi pour prendre de ces nouvelles. Je vais lui envoyer un texto, oui un texto c'est bien et ça n'engage à rien, elle n'est pas obligé de me répondre._

" **salut Santana, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement. J'espère que tes essaies se passent bien et que tu ne souffres pas trop. J'avais fait la cuisine pour que tu me pardonnes. Rachel Berry.** "

_Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part, et pourtant mon téléphone ne tarde pas à vibrer._

" **pour une personne qui ne voulait pas de mon numéro, tu as réussis à l'avoir .**"

" **papa L, me l'a donné, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plaît. Désolé du dérangement. Rachel.**"

" **il t'a aussi dis pourquoi je n'étais pas lima à ce que je vois...c'est bon je te pardonnes, ne te sens plus obligé de m'envoyer des textos pour prendre de mes nouvelles.** "

" **je ne me sens pas obligé.. Je t'ai cherché partout à midi, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ce matin en cours que tu partais?** "

" **parce que tu aurais réagis comme ce matin quand tu m'as vu courir, et je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer . "**

" **excuse moi... **"

" **arrête de t'excuser c'est agaçant. Alors ta journée ?** "

" **pas intéressante.**."

" **tu n'as rien à me dire? Parce que j'ai vu l'enveloppe qui dépassait de ton livre. C'est le mec de la rose, c'est ça ? Alors qui c'est ?**"

" **tu es bien curieuse**."

" **je pensais juste que nous étions amies.. Laisse tomber je dois y aller** "

" **nous n'avons jamais définis les termes de notre amitié. A bientôt** "

_Cet échange de textos n'a pas était à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais, elle a vu l'enveloppe, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu être plus discrète. Je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec Santana, il est vrai que j'adore les moments qu'on partage le soir quand elle me rejoint à l'atelier ou quand elle vient manger à la maison...  
Mon père m'appelle pour manger et me sors de mes pensées, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé._

- alors chaton des nouvelles de Santana ?  
- un peu, elle était occupée... Papa H n'est pas là?  
- non ma chérie on se fait un tête à tête, il à était appelé pour une urgence dans la ville voisine, il rentrera sûrement tard.  
- ok.. Dis papa, comment tu as ... Je veux dire comment tu as su que tu aimais les hommes?  
- par ton père.. Tu vois ma puce j'étais le quaterback de l'équipe, je sortais avec la capitaine des cherrios plus par popularité que par réel intérêt. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que j'aimais les hommes, et j'ai eu confirmation la première fois ou j'ai vu ton père.  
- comment ça ?  
- la première fois que je l'ai vu je sortais d'un entraînement, il était nouveau dans l'établissement , et nous nous sommes percutés dans le couloir, moi trop préoccupé par la préparation du match à venir, lui par son repérage du lycée. Quand nos regards se sont croisés j'ai su que c'était le bon, j'ai ressentis des...  
- des papillons dans le ventre, des sueurs froides, tu es devenus maladroit en sa présence , le cœur qui bat la chamade... Pff...  
- mon bébé serait elle amoureuse ?  
- non ! Bien sur que non !  
- Rachel j'allais juste dire que j'ai ressenti comme des éclairs et que l'envie de lui sauter dessus me prenait. De qui il s'agit, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?  
- personne. Et vous êtes sortis ensemble de suite ?  
- non on a d'abord apprit à se connaître, avant de franchir le pas. Rachel, je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu as un problème, et s'il s'agit d'un problème de cœur, je veux que tu m'en parles.  
- bon peut être que quelqu'un m'attire, mais je sais pas c'est bizarre..  
- je le savais ! Me dit il le sourire aux oreilles.  
- tu savais quoi? Parce que moi je suis perdue.  
- que tu en pinçais pour Santana !  
- quoi...que comment ... ?  
- rien qu'à ta façon de parler je sais que j'ai raison. La première fois qu'elle est venue et qu'elle est restée dormir, je vous ai vus, vous n'étiez pas très discrètes avec vos regards persistants et vos petites pics.  
- bon disons que j'éprouve quelque chose, comment je peux savoir si elle en pince pour moi. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que j'aimais les hommes, bien que je ne me sois jamais définie. Je sais qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe. Mais comment... Ça me rend folle.. On c'est disputé ce matin, enfin c'est moi qui l'ait disputé parce qu'à 7 h, elle courrait déjà, et j'ai eu peur pour son dos, et puis il y a ces lettres de ce T... Je vais devenir dingue...  
- hey, calme toi. Respires, c'est quoi cette histoire de lettres?  
- j'ai reçu des lettres d'une personne qui me fait la coure clairement mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.  
- c'est excitant.  
- ouai mais tu vois je craque littéralement sur ces petites attentions, mais d'un autre côté il y a Santana, et j'ai pas envie de la perdre.  
- c'est peut être Santana ton admirateur.  
- non, sinon elle m'aurait pas demandé qui m'écrit.  
- certes.  
- bon je vais me doucher et dormir, je crois que mon cerveau ne va pas tenir d'avantage.  
- bonne nuit ma fille.  
- bonne nuit papa.

_Rachel monte à l'étage, et je suis content de voir qu'elle est amoureuse. Je dois quand même élucider cette histoire de lettres._

_La douche m'a fait un bien fou. Je me vêtis, et grimpe dans mon lit. Il est 21h, je tombe de fatigue.  
Je suis réveillé par le vrombissement de mon téléphone, je regarde l'heure 23 h._

" **j'aurais préféré dormir près de toi, que dans un lit froid et vide..** "

" **Santana je crois que tu t'es trompé de destinataire. Bonne nuit** "

" **prends le comme tu veux Rachel, je sais à qui j'envoie mes textos. Dors bien San.** "

" **bonne nuit Santana**."

_je me rendors finalement un sourire aux lèvres, le coussin avec l'odeur de Santana toujours serré dans mes bras._

* * *

**Cela vous plaît il ?**

**A bientôt.**

**T.**


	5. SMS

**On me reproche souvent mon côté mélodrame, dans mes fics. Bienvenue dans le monde des Bisounours.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le réveil est hard, il est 5h, et je dois être prête dans cinq minutes pour commencer l'entraînement. Le niveau est vachement élevé, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendent. Mon dos me fait affreusement souffrir, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher, j'ai besoin d'une bourse pour l'université. J'arrive pile à l'heure autour du terrain, nous sommes quatre filles à avoir étaient contactés et seulement une aura la bourse, autrement dit je souris, je cours, je montre de quoi je suis capable. J'ai envie de réussir. Malgré la douleur qui s'intensifie je prend sur moi, je pense à Rachel, Rachel qui me manque terriblement. Je ne pensais pas un jour craquer sur une fille aussi simple et compliqué à la fois, mais une chose est sûr à mon retour, je passerais un long moment avec elle.  
Je profite à chaque fois qu'une fille passe à ma place pour lui envoyer un texto. Besoin de contact, allez savoir pourquoi.  
Toute la journée se passe de la même manière, on enchaine course, cheerleading, je suis complètement épuisée, il ne me tarde qu'un chose rentrer à la maison. Il reste encore le weekend à tenir, et je pourrais je l'espère rentrer lundi et me poser._

_Aujourd'hui je me lève sans grande conviction, je sais ce qui m'attend au lycée, et surtout qui ne m'attend pas. Je jettes un coup d'œil à mon portable et remarque que j'ai un texto de Santana. Tout à coup ma journée s'embellie , j'ouvre la petite enveloppe qui clignote à tut tête sur mon écran._

"** la journée va être longue, j'aurais pas dit non à mon petit café, celui qu'on nous sert à un arrière goût de chaussette. Passe une belle journée. San **"

" **bon courage ventre sur patte ;) , promis à ton retour, je te fais le meilleur des cafés qui puissent exister. Ne forces pas trop. Rach´.** "

_Je suis heureuse que Santana pense à moi alors qu'elle est à bons nombres de kilomètres de moi. C'est finalement heureuse que je me prépare à passer la journée.  
Arrivé au lycée, je me demande si je vais encore avoir le droit à ma petite lettre journalière. J'ouvre mon casier et tombe nez à nez avec un gardénia sous verre, un petit mot accroché dessus._

" **le gardénia, une des fleures que j'apprécie le plus. Par sa beauté , par son parfum quelque fois sucré, et sa couleur si pure. Aujourd'hui, elle sera ma voix, écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire. Passe une agréable journée Rachel , là où il pleut tu m'amènes le soleil. T.** "

_J'adore les fleurs, je ne connais pas toujours leur langage, mais celui du gardénia ne m'est pas inconnue. Je suis indéniablement heureuse aujourd'hui.  
Tout au long de la journée je reçois des sms de Santana, elle doit vraiment se sentir seule, mais je lui réponds sans aucun problème.  
Le soir arrive vite et papa H est à la maison. Il me demande comment je vais et me préviens que demain nous avons notre journée. Je vous explique, un samedi par mois je passe la journée avec papa H, un autre samedi avec papa L, c'est une tradition._

- où va t'on demain papa ?  
- bien que ton père soit un masseur hors pair, je nous est réservé la journée au Spa.  
- trop trop bien..  
- bonsoir mes amours.  
- bonsoir papa.  
- hé bien qu'est ce qui te rends aussi joyeuse?  
- demain papa m'emmène au Spa toute la journée. Je suis trop contente.  
- ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas là du weekend. Hiram je peux te parler deux minutes.  
- rien de grave papa.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas, monte dans ta chambre, on t'appelles pour dîner.

_Je n'aime pas quand ils font des cachoteries, ça présage jamais rien de bon. J'allume la télé dans ma chambre et lance un DVD, je ferais mon travail dimanche.  
19 h j'entends mon nom raisonner dans les escaliers, je stoppe le film et descend rejoindre mes papas._

- alors Rachel ta journée?  
- bien.  
- tu as eu d'autres lettres ?  
- quelles lettres?  
- notre fille reçoit des petits mots doux d'un admirateur secret.  
- ohhh, et alors il s'appelle comment?  
- je sais pas c'est toujours signé T et je ne connais personne dont le prénom commence par T.  
- ça me rappelle quand ton père me faisait la cour.  
- alors Rachel tu as eu une lettre aujourd'hui?  
- oui avec un gardénia sous verre.  
- mon dieu mon bébé à un amoureux en secret.  
- Hiram je pencherais plus vers une amoureuse, bien que Rachel ne connaisse pas le sexe de la personne qui lui donne des mots doux.  
- ha...  
- ça ne te pose pas de problème hein papa, si j'ai des sentiments pour une fille et qu'en général je suis quand même plus attirée par les filles que par les garçons.  
- pourquoi tu voudrais que ça me pose un problème ?  
- Beh je sais pas vous êtes gays tout les deux et votre fille aussi, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que c'est de votre faute.  
- mon cœur loin de moi cette idée, je préfère savoir ma fille heureuse, qu'importe si tu fais ta vie avec une fille ou avec un garçon.  
- merci papa.

_Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, papa L se dépêche car il doit prendre l'avion dans deux heures, il est censé rentrer que lundi ou mardi.  
Lorsque je remonte dans ma chambre je suis fatigué, je me jètes sous la douche, l'eau quasi brûlante m'apaise et m'endors. Je sors de la salle de bain emmitouflé dans mon Sweet à capuche et rejoins mon lit. Je regarde mon portable mais je n'ai pas de nouveaux messages. Je m'endors paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée, bien que je préfèrerais ceux d'une certaine latine.  
Dans la nuit j'ai une subite envie de boire, j'attrape ma bouteille et constate que celle ci est vide, grrr je vais devoir descendre dans la cuisine, la bouteille ne passe pas dans l'évier de ma salle de bain. Je sors des draps et me dépêche de descendre les escaliers, je remplis ma bouteille et m'apprêtes à remonter me coucher quand je vois le répondeur clignoter. Celui ci affiche un 1 clignotant rapidement, je presse la touche lecture._

" _**Hiram, je viens d'atterrir à Boston, une voiture vient me chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je te tiens au courant. Embrasse bien Raé. Je t'aime ..BIP BIP... **_"

_Mais que fais mon père à Boston... je suis trop dans la brume pour répondre à la question, on verra demain. Je remonte dans ma chambre et plus par automatisme que par réelle intention de le faire je regarde mon téléphone, je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai enfin un sms de Santana._

" **j'aurais aimé entendre ta voix, mais j'ai pas pu me libérer. Dors bien petit ange. San** "

_Petit ange, Santana commence à m'affubler de petit surnom, je trouve ça trop mignon et suis contente de voir qu'elle tien à moi. Je tape rapidement une réponse._

" **petit ange vraiment ;) , alors je lance une annonce, petit ange cherche petit démon pour une franche partie de rigolade et plus si affinité. Fais de beaux rêves San. Rach´.** "

_Je repose le téléphone et celui ci ne tarde pas à vibrer à nouveau._

" **tu viens de trouver ton petit démon. ;) petit démon tient la main de petit ange pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, il te fais même des bisous.. Rooo. San**. "

_C'est le sourire fixé aux oreilles que je m'endors. Demain une longue journée m'attends._

_8 h, nous sommes prêt à partir, pas de nouvelles de Santana ce matin, c'est que tout doit rouler. Je monte dans la voiture et suis très heureuse de passer la journée avec mon père, ça faisait longtemps, il faut dire que mes pères ont un travail plutôt accaparent alors je n'hésites pas une seconde à passer du temps avec eux. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder mon téléphone._

- Raé, ma chérie tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser ce téléphone dans la voiture, journée détente tu te rappelles !  
- oui .. Je.. J'attends un sms.  
- tu le liras ce soir, nous allons pas tarder à arriver.

_J'adore aller au Spa. Je profite des bains pendant deux heures avec mon père, puis des différents massages et soins que propose l'institut. Midi arrive vraiment vite, je suis un peu fatiguée par tout ces soins qui m'ont relaxé au plus haut point. On ressens toujours un peu de fatigue après ,papa L dit que c'est la façon qu'à notre corps de nous remercier d'avoir prit soin de lui et de nous inviter à se reposer.  
Nous passons à table au restaurant du Spa, dans le silence le plus total, autant nous aimons parler , autant nous apprécions le calme, un simple regard ou sourire en disent bien plus longues que de nombreuses paroles.  
Le portable de papa vibre, il le regarde, je peux voir son sourire se faner un peu._

- tout va bien papa?  
- oui juste un texto.

_Au son de ça voix je sais qu'il ment, un sixième sens chez les Berry, enfin c'est ce que j'ai envie de croire. Je n'insiste pas plus connaissant mon père, je ne veux pas l'énerver, cependant je profite qu'il quitte la table pour payer l'addition pour lui prendre son portable dans sa veste. Je trouve le dernier texto reçu, il est de papa L._

" **salut mon cœur, on sort tout juste de l'hôpital, la nuit à était rude, c'est vraiment une bâtante, elle ne c'est jamais plainte. Je t'appelles ce soir je t'aime**. "

_Mon cerveau se reconecte, papa L est à Boston, il a passé la nuit à l'hôpital, mais pour qui, et surtout avec qui ? ... oh mon dieu ! les mots de Santana me frappent les neurones comme pour me dire " __**oh tu te bouges **__! ", je n'ai pas eu de message de San aujourd'hui, cela ne peut être qu'elle. Je suis sortie de ma léthargie par un raclement de gorge._

- Rachel, je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires de tes parents ça ne se fait pas.  
- je..je sais.

_Il me tend la main et je lui dépose son téléphone dedans._

- papa L est à Boston pour Santana, dis moi la vérité !  
- oui, elle est tombée du haut de la pyramide hier matin, elle a appelé ton père pour savoir comment calmer la douleur pour qu'elle puisse continuer sans risquer sa place et surtout sans que les entraîneurs s'en rendent compte, je n'en sais pas plus.  
- c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu de texto aujourd'hui.  
- tu as lu le message, elle doit sûrement être en train de dormir.  
- à mon avis elle est à l'entraînement je l'appellerais ce soir.  
- aller vient notre journée continue, on va au lac.

_Je ne fais que penser à Santana, et ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer un texto._

" **petit ange aimerais savoir si la chute de petit démon ne l'a pas trop abimé. Petit ange fais un gros bisou de guérison :'( **".

* * *

**Bisou à tous.**

**A sûrement demain.**

**T.**


	6. ce soir je rencontre T

**Merci pour vos Reviews. Encore dans le monde des bisounours.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Quand je reçois un texto de Rachel , je comprends qu'elle est au courant et qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, en même temps son père m'a rejoint. Il m'a massé longuement, mais nous avons était obligé de se rendre à l'hôpital hier soir, pour passer des radios et vérifier que je ne m'étais rien cassé, la douleur étant trop intense on m'a mise sous corticoïdes, et je vois la sélection me passer sous le nez. Aujourd'hui je vais bien enfin façon de parler, Leroy m'a encore massé ce matin et m'a conduit à l'entraînement, il m'a expliqué les mouvements à faire pour disons limiter la casse. J'ai d'ailleurs vu l'entraîneur aller lui parler, je sais que ça n'envisage rien de bon, mais je ne lâche pas.  
14 h enfin l'heure de la pause. Le coach nous dit que finalement nous repartirons ce soir qu'il en avait suffisamment vu et qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il nous remercie et nous préviens que nous serons toutes contactés par courrier, pour connaître son choix. Leroy m'attend près de l'entrée des vestiaires. On ne se connaît pas bien, mais ce qu'il a fait pour moi en prenant l'avion au dernier moment je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Naturellement il me tend les bras et je me réfugie dedans comme une fille qui vient chercher l'amour de son père. N'ayant pas de papa, il est vrai que je me laisse un peu aller._

- tu as étais très bien Santana, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- j'ai vu qu'il était venu vous voir, je sais que ce n'est pas rassurant.

_Il me sort de ses bras réconfortants mais me tient toujours les bras._

- Santana, on a juste discuté et si tu veux en connaître le contenu, je te propose de partir te doucher, on mange un bout et on décolle pour lima. Tu as besoin de repos, ça te dirais de rester à la maison quelques jours, j'ai des appareils de rééducations et puis tu es en vacances depuis hier soir .

- oui c'est vrai mais ma mère, je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord.  
- file à la douche je la préviens.  
- merci Leroy vraiment merci.

_Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous rendons à l'aéroport, notre avion décolle dans une heure, Leroy à réussi à nous prendre des places sur le prochain vol. Il commande deux sandwichs et me rejoins a la table à laquelle je suis assise._

- tiens.  
- merci Leroy.  
- de rien. Donc j'ai eu ta maman, elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénients à condition que tu passes la voir demain dans la journée.  
- ok..  
- tu es sur que tout vas bien?  
- je ne sais pas.. En fait j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose mais j'ai un peu peur de votre réaction.  
- je t'écoutes.  
- c'est un peu délicat, vous savez mon père est mort quand je n'étais qu'enfant, je n'ai jamais eu de figure paternelle, je ne dis pas que ma mère ne c'est pas bien occupée de moi, mais c'est.. Différent.  
- ou veux tu en venir ?  
- il y a des choses que je ne peux pas demander à ma mère, elle..elle ne comprendrait pas.  
- écoute je sais bien que je ne suis pas ton père, mais si tu as besoin de dire certaines choses, je serais là pour t'écouter. J'ai une fille je te rappelles. Me dit il en rigolant.  
- ouai et c'est de votre fille que je voulais vous parler.  
- ha..  
- à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être gentille avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me repousse. L'autre matin quand elle m'a vue courir elle c'est mise comme une folle, puis elle à pleuré. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi je faisais ça et elle c'est calmé. J'ai alors reçu l'appel de Boston et la secrétaire a modifié mes heures de la mâtiné pour ne pas rater mon cours d'histoire pour lequel j'ai un examen à la rentrée. Je me suis donc retrouvée à côté de Rachel. Je voyais bien qu'elle était pensive, alors je lui est tendue mon numéro de téléphone, et son refus de le prendre m'a fait mal. J'ai pas très bien réagis et je suis partie, le soir elle m'a envoyé un texto pour s'excuser, elle m'a dit que c'étiez vous qui le lui avait donné. Enfaite tout ça pour dire qu'à un moment ça va, et le moment d'après elle m'en veut. Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle ne se fâche plus après moi. J'ai pas envie de la blesser, je tiens à elle plus que de raison , comment cela est possible en si peu de temps.  
- je connais bien ma fille pour te dire qu'elle est aussi perdue que toi. Le fait de réagir ou de pleurer par ce que tu forces et qu'elle sait que tu ne devrais pas, je pense que c'est de la peur, peur que tu te fasses mal. Elle s'inquiète pour toi c'est évident. Je te l'ai dis l'autre jour il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Rachel est une personne entière, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a déjà dans la peau si tu veux mon avis. Quand je suis rentrée l'autre soir, elle était heureuse parce que tu allais venir, son regard c'est fané quand je lui ai dis que tu avais annulé pour la fin de semaine.  
- désolé...  
- on prend l'avion dans vingt minutes, on va leur faire une surprise. Je vais emmener mon mari au resto ce soir, je te laisse carte blanche avec Rachel, vous devez rentrer à 23 h au plus tard.  
- ça marche  
- aller jeune fille, à 18 h on sera de retour à lima... Santana?  
- oui  
- tu es au courant des lettres et cadeaux mystérieux que reçoit Rachel?  
- heu..oui.  
- dis moi juste que c'est toi qui lui donnes le sourire et qui lui a offert ce magnifique gardénia.  
- tout dépend de ce qu'elle vous à dit.  
- juste que ça lui faisait chavirer le cœur mais qu'elle pensait aussi à toi du coup elle se sent un peu perdue.  
- si je vous dis que pendant que vous commandiez j'ai téléphoné pour lui envoyer des fleurs, et lui demander de me rejoindre au parc, j'ai signé T . Dites moi ça vous ferez plaisir?  
- oh que oui.. Mais pourquoi T ? Et pas S.  
- parce que ma mère m'appelle Tana.  
- donc c'est bien toi depuis le début?  
- oui, je voulais juste lui montrer que je pouvais être ..heu...sentimentale.. Dis je alors que la rougeur de mes joues se faisait sentir.  
- c'est géniale. Aller on y va avant de rater l'avion.

_Nous venons de rentrer avec papa, et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Santana, je m'inquiètes et n'ai pas la tête à sourire. Il est 17 h, je me suis assise à mon bureau, finalement je vais faire mes devoirs ça me changera les idées. La cloche sonne, mon père me fait savoir que c'est pour moi, je descend et vois un livreur avec un gros bouquet de roses. Il y en a des rouges, des roses et des blanches. Je signe le bon et remercie le livreur. Mon père est à côté de moi tout aussi excité que je peux l'être dans ce moment. Il me montre la carte, je la détache et lis ce qu'il est écrit._

" **Tout le monde sais que les Roses signifient Amour . Les blanches parce que ce que je ressens pour toi est pur. Les roses parce que ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai. Les rouges parce que ce que je ressens pour toi est passionné. Rachel il est temps pour nous de nous rencontrer. Une voiture viendra te chercher à 19h. Je t'embrasse T. **"

- mon dieu papa ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre.  
- je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices Rachel, restes toi même. Je suis sur qu'une petite robe et un gilet sera parfait.  
- je..oui je vais me doucher. Olalala...

_Je suis heureux de voir ma fille dans cet état, bien entendu je sais qui lui envoie ces jolies fleurs et lui propose une magnifique soirée. Leroy m'a téléphoné de l'avion pour me dire qu'ils arrivaient et que Santana avait élaboré une soirée pour notre fille, vous comprenez bien que sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissé sortir avec un où une inconnue._

_Je suis encore dans l'avion, j'ai pu organiser toute la soirée. Il faudra juste que je me dépêche à la sortie de l'aéroport pour prendre mes affaires , me faire belle et rejoindre le parc avant 19h10, heure où la voiture la déposera. Je croise les doigts pour que mon pote d'enfance Noah, est tout préparé, vous comprenez bien que j'ai eu besoin d'aide sur place._

_19h, j'entends une voiture klaxonner , je suis fin prête. Mon père me sourit et m'embrasse._

- passe une bonne soirée ma chérie.  
- toi aussi papa.

_Je sors de la maison et vois une limousine qui m'attends devant, le chauffeur se tient déjà contre la porte ouverte._

- bonsoir monsieur.  
- bonsoir Melle Berry, vous êtes ravissantes.  
- heu.. Merci

_Je pénètre dans le véhicule, c'est la première fois que je monte dedans. Il y a une musique douce en fond. Le chauffeur s'adresse à moi._

- mademoiselle, une enveloppe se trouve devant vous.  
- merci.

_J'attrape la dite enveloppe et commence à lire ce qu'il est écrit._

" **Suis le chemin de mon cœur et promis il te conduira à moi. Il me tarde de te voir. T**"

_Je suis impatiente, à ce moment là je me dis qu'il existe une personne sur cette terre qui veut de moi. La voiture s'immobilise l'instant que j'attends depuis une semaine est enfin là. Le chauffeur m'ouvre la portière._

- nous sommes arrivés, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée Melle Berry. Au plaisir de vous revoir.  
- vous ne venez pas me chercher?  
- non mademoiselle, votre hôte s'en chargera.  
- merci.

_Alors que la voiture redémarre, je remarque qu'on se trouve dans le parc à une dizaine de minutes de chez moi. J'adore cet endroit il est apaisant et à cette heure ci il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde. Un chemin de différentes fleurs se dessine sous mes pieds, je suppose que c'est pour moi et commence à le suivre. J'arrive près du vieux chêne, je ne vois toujours pas qui m'a donné rendez vous.  
Un dernier pas et je peux enfin voir mon admirateur ou plutôt mon admiratrice, je suis étonnée de la voir ici._

- Santana ?  
- bonsoir Rachel.  
- alors c'étais toi ?  
- hum... Pas trop déçue j'espère.  
- pas le moins du monde.

_Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle , j'attrape ses mains dans les miennes, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Nos regards se croisent, elle prend la parole d'une voix fébrile._

- Rachel, tu es vraiment magnifique.  
- tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- merci... Si je t'ai fais venir ce soir, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de te parler. Comme tu as pu le constater je ne suis pas très douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens alors j'utilise le langage des fleurs. Mais ce soir je vais faire l'effort de trouver les mots justes...

- tu es douée contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu as réussi à me charmer avec tes lettres, tes fleurs, je ne te demande pas d'en faire des tonnes, juste reste toi même.

- ouai je sais mais tu vois c'est délicat, parler en soit n'est pas compliqué, la difficulté c'est quand les mots que l'on veut dire viennent du cœur. Rachel, je ne cesse de penser à toi, chaque seconde qui passe sans toi est une torture. J'adore ce que l'on partage toi et moi le soir, j'adore te voir cuisiner, j'adore manger tes pâtisseries...

_Ma dernière remarque la fait rire, mais je continue dans ma lancée_.

- ... J'aime te regarder sourire ou entendre ton rire. J'adore tes yeux chocolats qui brillent quand tu me regardes. Rachel je suis tombée pour toi, t'as pas idée dans l'état dans lequel tu me mets chaque jour qui passe. Je ne sais pas si les sentiments que je portent pour toi son réciproque, mais une chose est sur j'ai envie de te connaître , j'ai envie de tout savoir de toi. Rachel je t'aime.

- Whaouh, si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais la plus belle des déclarations, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Santana, tu devrais le savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Crois tu vraiment que je m'inquiéterais autant pour une simple amie, crois tu que je regarderais mon portable toutes les cinq secondes pour voir si tu ne m'as pas envoyé de textos. Tout au fond de moi j'ai prié pour que ces jolies lettres, ces magnifiques fleurs viennent de toi. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux.

_Mon sourire ne cesse de s'agrandir devant elle. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'embrasser, je ne veux rien gâcher. Elle doit lire le combat qu'il se passe dans ma tête car je l'entends me dire._

- maintenant petit ange veut un bisou de petit démon qui lui a beaucoup manqué.

_Nos corps se rapprochent, nos visages aussi. Quand je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres je sais que je vais vivre un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Nos lèvres se touchent enfin, ses mains passent autour de ma taille, les miennes prennent son visage en coupe. Notre baiser est doux, calme, amoureux ? Je sens sa langue me caresser tendrement la lèvre inférieure, je ne savais pas que Rachel était aussi entreprenante, j'entrouvre mes lèvres et goute enfin à sa langue est ce que j'ai déjà dis que c'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Par manque d'air et non par manque d'envie nous nous décollons l'une de l'autre. Rachel pose son front sur le mien._

- je crois que je ne pourrais plus me séparer de tes lèvres. Me dit elle.  
- je suis d'accord avec toi, mais notre repas va refroidir si nous allons pas nous mettre à table de suite.

_Je lui souris et la laisse me guider dernier le gros chêne où une magnifique table nous attends, elle me préviens que tout est végétariens. La soirée est vraiment magique, petite musique en fond, dîner aux chandelles en plein air vraiment délicieux et surtout une très mais alors très jolie fille pour m'accompagner qui ne m'a pas lâchée la main du repas._

- Santana je peux te poser une question?  
- bien sur.  
- pourquoi T ?  
- mmm. Ton père m'a aussi posé la question..  
- mon père?  
- oui j'ai un peu discuté avec lui à Boston. Le T vient du diminutif qu'utilise ma mère pour m'appeler. T comme Tana.  
- hum c'est sexy comme surnom.  
- Rachel quand tu prends cette voix je ne suis pas sur de me retenir de te sauter dessus.  
- qui t'a dis qu'il fallait que tu te retiens mon petit démon.  
- tu es joueuse?  
- moi.. Non je profites juste de cette magnifique soirée.  
- vraiment ça t'a plus.  
- bien sur, tu t'es démener pour me faire plaisir, c'est très réussi.  
- j'ai adoré passer la soirée avec toi Rachel mais le temps passe trop vite quand tu es près de moi, il est déjà 22h10 et ton père m'a fait promettre de rentrer avant 23h.  
- mais j'ai pas envie de te quitter moi, tu es parties deux jours à Boston, et je viens juste de te retrouver .  
- j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.  
- c'est quoi?  
- je vais passer une partie des vacances chez toi à partir de ce soir.  
- c'est sérieux.  
- oui madame.  
- je suis si heureuse.

_Nous nous levons et rangeons les restes, elle m'explique qu'un copain à elle va venir chercher la table. Pendant le repas on a discuté beaucoup d'ailleurs, on veut prendre le temps de se connaître avant d'aller plus loin que le stade " __**bisou**__". Je suis si heureuse d'apprendre qui est vraiment Santana et je peux vous assurer que c'est une des meilleures personnes que je connaissent. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander comment aller son dos ou comment c'était passé ses sélections. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle va dormir à la maison je pourrais espérer le lui demander._

- hey Rachel ! A quoi tu penses?  
- À toi, Boston, ton dos.  
- promis on en parlera devant un bon chocolat chaud quand on sera chez toi.  
- tu ne vas rien me cacher?  
- Rachel je n'ai pas envie de te cacher quoi que ce soit.

_Elle me sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau, mon dieu ces lèvres m'enflamment en rien de temps._

- aller petit démon ramène ton petit ange à la maison, on à tellement de choses à se dire.

_Elle me décroche un petit rire, et s'en va en direction de ma voiture qu'elle à repéré. La nuit va être pleine de surprise._

* * *

**En espérant que cela continue à vous plaire.**

**On se voit très vite.**

**bisous mes loulous. ;)**

**T.**


	7. Pate à gaufres

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour, je suis soulagée que la surprise lui est plu . Arrêté au feu rouge, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur elle, je remarque aussitôt qu'elle c'est assoupie. Je sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener, mais une chose est sûr je vais en profiter à chaque instant.  
Je me gare devant la demeure des Berry et réveille Rachel doucement._

- hey petit ange...  
- mmm.  
- réveilles toi on est arrivées..je crois que tu es un peu fatiguée.  
- j'ai passé la mâtiné au Spa, tu sais bien que papa dit que les massages nous fatigues.  
- alors que dis tu d'aller se coucher.  
- d'accord... Santana?  
- oui..  
- tu es vraiment parfaite, j'ai passé une soirée vraiment magnifique.  
- c'est toi qui à rendue la soirée magnifique.  
- mmm. Fais attention je risque de m'y habituer à tout ces petits mots doux et cette attention.  
- si tu m'autorises, tu en auras tout les jours.

_Elle me sourit et nous sortons du véhicule. C'est main dans la main que nous pénétrons dans la maison. Ces papas sont installés dans le canapé devant la télévision. Rachel leur fait part de notre présence, et s'approche d'eux pour les embrasser._

- alors votre soirée?  
- c'était magique, on est fatiguées on va se coucher.  
- bonne nuit les filles  
- bonne nuit papas.  
- bonne nuit Hiram, Leroy.  
- bonne nuit Santana.

_Rachel me reprend la main et nous dirige vers les escaliers, je peux voir Leroy me faire un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil._

_Nous arrivons dans sa chambre, je ferme la porte, et dépose mon sac. Rachel disparaît dans la salle de bain, je sors mes vêtements pour la nuit. Mon dos commence à me tirailler. Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, j'en ai profité pour également me changer. Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre observant les étoiles qui me chantent la meilleure des berceuses. Je sens ses doigts me caresser le bras, je me retourne alors vers elle._

- hey mon petit démon ne serais tu pas dans la lune?  
- si..  
- à quoi tu penses ?  
- je me dis juste que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

_Elle laisse glisser sa tête dans mon cou, je la sens respirer à plein poumon s'enivrant au passage de mon odeur._

- viens te coucher.

_Elle me tient toujours la main et m'emmène au lit. C'est la deuxième fois que je dors avec Rachel, mais c'est la première fois que nous dormons ensemble collée l'une à l'autre. Je suis allongée sur le dos mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la position adéquate. Rachel qui me tiens par la hanche et qui a niché sa tête dans mon cou doit s'en rendre compte._

- tout va bien ?  
- j'ai un peu mal au dos.  
- retournes toi je vais te masser.  
- heu tu es sûr de savoir le faire.  
- je ne suis peut être pas aussi douée que mon père mais je sais que je vais pouvoir te soulager.  
- ok.

_Je me retourne , et suis à présent couchée sur le ventre. Rachel s'assoit sur mes fesses ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je sens ses mains passer en dessous de mon Tee shirt, si douces, si chaudes je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un léger gémissement._

- tu me le dis si je te fais mal.  
- c'est parfait.  
- tu sais si tu pouvais enlever ton Tee shirt, j'y arriverais mieux.

_Je m'exécute et me retrouve donc torse nue si je puis dire. Rachel se repositionne sur mes fesses, ce qu'elle me fait me soulage et je sais que je commence à sombrer. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon dos à plusieurs reprises, mais la fatigue m'emporte._

_Quand j'entends la respiration de San se poser et ralentir, je sais qu'elle c'est endormie. Je reprend ma position dans le lit, lui passe la couette au dessus des épaules et m'endors à mon tour._

_Les rayons qui filtrent au travers de la vitre m'aide à émerger de mon sommeil. Je suis toujours allongée sur le ventre , mes mains sous l'oreiller , je retourne ma tête et pose mon regard sur le petit ange qui dort à côté de moi. Elle doit finir par sentir mon regard parce que même les yeux fermés, elle s'adresse à moi._

- humm...tu comptes me regarder longtemps. _Me dit elle d'une voix roque que je trouve très mais alors très sexy._  
- aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

_Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit._

- comment tu fais même au réveil, tu es magnifique.  
- grr, tu dis n'importe quoi je suis horrible.  
- arrête San tu es superbe.

_Elle se rapproche de moi, vraiment près, et frotte son nez contre le mien, j'adore ce petit moment juste avant que nos lèvres se rencontrent, c'est doux, calme, posé, sa reste un baiser chaste que j'apprécie tout de même._

- ça te dis de te lever marmotte, je vais te faire des gaufres.  
- je peux t'aider.  
- bien sûr.

_Nous nous levons et j'enfile à nouveau mon Tee shirt puis un Sweet, pour ne pas choper les crèves. Nous descendons dans la cuisine, et trouvons un mot de ses pères comme quoi ils ont étaient invités. Nous avons donc la journée pour nous deux bien qu'il faille que je rende visite à ma mère._

- alors on les faits ses gaufres.  
- oui...mis ça te dérange pas qu'elles soient végétaliennes hein.  
- pas le moins du monde.  
- ok alors attrape dans le frigo le lait de soja, et la levure. Moi j'attrape le reste c'est à dire farine, huile , sucre et sel et fécule de mais. Je te montre ou tu veux faire avec moi.  
- je veux essayer.  
- ok alors tu fais exactement ce que je te dis parce que la cuisine c'est comme la chimie, il faut être très précis.  
- chef oui chef.  
- hum t'avoir sous mes ordres je pourrais finir par m'y habituer.

_Je me rapproche d'elle la prend dans mes bras_

- et ça tu crois que tu pourras t'y habitué? _Dis je avant de l'embrasser._  
- définitivement oui, mais les gaufres ne vont pas se faire toute seule miss Lopez.  
- grrr, je t'écoute.

_J'ai suivi à la lettre les recommandations de Rachel, jusqu'au moment ou l'envie de l'embêter et devenue de plus en plus forte. Je la regarde m'expliquer comment mélanger le tout, comme s'il y avait une méthode particulière. Elle est tellement mignonne à cette instant que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui mettre un peu de pâte sur le nez. Je me doute qu'à ce moment là elle va piquer une crise, mais contre toute attente un sourire se dessine sur son visage, finalement je pense qu'elle ne le prendra pas si mal._

- ça tu n'aurais jamais du le faire.  
- oh Berry se rebelle, comme j'ai peur. _Dis je en rigolant...Je la vois tremper son doigt dans la pâte et s'approcher de moi._  
- viens ici Lopez. _Je commence à faire le tour de la table pour éviter qu'elle ne m'attrape._  
- même pas en rêve.  
- de toute façon je ne vais pas gâcher de la nourriture, je suis mature.

_Elle lèche son doigt de façon sensuelle et m'hypnotise en rien de temps. Je me rapproche d'elle ne craignant plus rien. Malheureusement pour moi je ne l'ai pas vu venir, elle m'aplatie sa main gauche sur la joue me laissant une traînée de pâte au passage et éclate de rire._

- faut te méfier de Berry, petit démon.

_Elle finie tout juste sa phrase que je lui étale la pâte à mon tour. S'en suit une bagarre à la pâte à gaufre, deux vraies gamines riant aux éclats, collante de la tête au pied, mais heureuse. Quand le stock est épuisé, la cuisine ressemble à Tchernobyl, il y en a partout, nous rions encore en cœur. Je me rapproche de ma petite brune et l'encercle de mes bras._

- Lopez ne perd jamais ma chérie, ne l'oublie pas.  
- et toi n'oublies pas que je tiens à toi plus que de raison.

_Elle est sérieuse , ses yeux sont sincères. Je peux lire tout l'amour qu'elle me porte dans ses yeux chocolats. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps que je viens écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant leur goût sucré. Rachel passe ses mains autour de mon cou, je la colle un peu plus contre moi. Le baiser s'intensifie, je peux entendre nos cœurs battre en symphonie, le désir, l'envie tout m'envahie à cette instant et je ne suis pas la seule puisque Rachel passe le barrage de mes lèvres en me faisant entrer dans la danse que dirige sa langue. La température monte de plus en plus ses mains commencent à se faire baladeuses. Elle à abandonnée mon cou, pour mon dos, contrairement à hier soir ses mains sont froides et me décrochent le plus beau des frissons. Elle commence son exploration et s'arrête sur mes abdos qu'elle redessiner de ses doigts. Je me décolle de son visage et pose mon front sur le sien les yeux toujours clos savourant au maximum le désir que me provoque Rachel._

- Rach´, ma puce, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se calme.  
- j'ai...j'ai très envie de toi San.  
- dios mio.. Moi aussi petit ange, mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes avec toi, tu n'es pas une simple fille à mes yeux. Tu comprends?  
- oui.. Mais ne m'en veux pas de fondre pour toi..  
- jamais ma puce.

_Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, et commençons le grand nettoyage. Finalement réparer les conneries que l'on a fait nous a pris du temps, mais la cuisine brille à nouveau. Nous avons étais obligés de prendre une douche séparée je précise, je crois qu'on aurait franchi le pas si on l'avait prise ensemble. Nous voilà donc ramené à 11h , la faim commence à nous tirailler. Rachel m'entraîne à sa suite pour un brunch dans un des meilleurs restaurants végétariens de la ville autrement dit le seul.  
J'apprécie chaque moment que nous passons ensemble. Je commence à la connaître un petit peu et je suis heureuse qu'elle se livre à moi de cette façon. Rachel est vraiment une belle personne, je suis fière que mon cœur est posé ses conditions sur cette belle brune. Je bois chaque parole, chaque geste qu'elle a à mon égard. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens vraiment bien complète. J'adore sa façon de se remettre les cheveux derrière les oreilles, j'adore sa façon de me sourire où de me raconter des anecdotes de son enfance... La sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramène sur terre. Maman est affichée sur l'écran._

- merde.. Désolé puce je dois répondre.  
- vas y.  
- allo..oui et toi... Au restaurant... Avec Rachel...oui maman..dans un quart d'heure...bisou..  
- encore désolé.  
- ce n'est rien..  
- je suis censé passer la voir aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'à négocié ton père pour que je passe une partie des vacances chez toi.  
- je vais te libérer dans ce cas là, tu n'auras cas me rejoindre à la maison après.  
- non.. Je veux dire.. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes.. Tu veux bien hein...  
- bien sûr.. Mais ta mère elle est au courant pour toi... Je veux dire que tu aimes les filles.  
- oui elle le sait. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'y emmènerais pas sinon.  
- on y va quand tu veux dans ces cas là.

_Nous voilà donc partis chez ma mère. Je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de lui présenter Rachel , mais je sais que ça se passera bien , enfin j'espère._

* * *

**Veux votre avis. Finalement je vais apprécier le monde des bisounours et guimauves comme tout le monde dit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne mettre aucun drame, j'espère juste que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, donc n'hésitez pas les Reviews sont faits pour ça.**

**On se revoit très vite.**

**T.**


	8. Surprise

**Coucou voici la suite. Ravie que cela vous plaise toujours.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous arrivons devant chez moi, je suis tendue à l'idée que Rachel rencontre ma mère. Non pas que Rachel ne soit pas à la hauteur de ma mère, mais ma maman est une Lopez c'est une femme directe dans ses paroles, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle blesse ma petite brune..._

- San arrête de te torturer l'esprit ça va bien se passer.  
- ma mère est spéciale...je veux dire...  
- stop ça va aller. On y va avant que ta mère nous vois par la fenêtre.

_Nous sortons du véhicule, j'ai envie de prendre Rachel par la main, mais elle me sourit en me disant qu'on va peut être attendre de s'afficher devant ma mère. Je toque à la porte et rentre ma clé dans la serrure._

- mamá esto nos es [ _maman, c'est nous _]  
- Estoy en la cocina [ _je suis dans la cuisine_]

_Je regarde une dernière fois Rachel, son sourire m'aide à affronter ma mère, attention je ne dis pas que c'est un monstre, mais avez vous déjà vécus chez des hispaniques. Nous passons la porte de la cuisine, ma mère est en train de cuisiner. God je le sens venir celui la._

- hola mamá [ _bonjour, maman_ ]  
- pásame el queso [ _passe moi le fromage_ ]  
- mamá me gustaría que Rachel [ _maman, je voudrais te présenter Rachel _]  
- hola niña Espero que tengas hambre [ _bonjour jeune fille, j'espère que vous avez faim _]  
- mamá...  
- gracias señora, pero dejamos la mesa [ _désolé madame, mais nous sortons de table_ ]

_Ma mère lève enfin la tête de sa préparation et regarde Rachel qui lui montre son plus beau sourire, celui qui le fait tant craquer._

- Habla usted español? [ _tu parles espagnol ?_ ]  
- madam supuesto, es un idioma que me encanta. [ _bien sur madame, c'est une langue que j'affectionne particulièrement_ ] .

_Ma mère me regarde avant de me dire._

- Me encanta esta chica , cuidar [ _j'adore cette fille, prends en soin _]  
- gracias mamá [ _merci maman _]

_Je me rapproche enfin de Rachel, ma mère vient de tout mettre au frigo et prépare le café, je lui est précisé comment le prenait ma douce et je sais que ma mère lui servira à la perfection. Ma mère n'est pas du tout végétarienne mais aller savoir pourquoi elle adore le lait de soja._

- je ne savais pas que tu parlais espagnol.  
- je te réserve beaucoup de surprise Sanny.  
- j'ai hâte de les découvrir.

_L'après midi se passe bien, ma mère est définitivement tombé sous le charme de Rachel. Je suis heureuse que le courant passe aussi bien entre elles. Discrètement j'envoie un texto à Leroy pour lui dire qu'on rentrera tard j'ai préparé une surprise pour Rachel. Il nous donne la permission de minuit._

- Mamá, vamos a ir [ _maman, on va y aller_ ]  
- Muy bien  
- Yo estaba encantado de conocerte [ _j'ai étais ravi de faire votre connaissance_ ]  
- tout êtes la bienvenida à la maison Rachel.  
- merci maribèl.

_J'embrasse pour la dernière fois ma mère , et entraîne Rachel à ma suite. Nous montons dans la voiture. Il est déjà 19h._

- tu vois tout c'est bien passé.  
- tu es vraiment magnifique petit ange, tu as réussi à t'entendre avec ma mère.  
- ce n'est pas un monstre, elle veut juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa fille.  
- c'est cool parce que j'ai ce qu'il y a de mieux avec toi.

_Elle m'embrasse tendrement. Je lui souris et reprend._

- maintenant ma puce tu vas devoir me faire confiance.  
- nous allons quelque part?  
- tu vas vite le savoir.  
- mais il faut que je préviennes mes papas.  
- déjà fait.  
- tu penses à tout?  
- j'ai envie de te faire plaisir c'est différent.

_Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrête le véhicule devant une grande bâtisse qui ne paye pas de mine vue de l'extérieur._

- on est où ?  
- fais moi confiance.

_Nous descendons de la voiture, je lui prend la main, et l'amène devant une porte, je sonne et une femme me réponds._

- oui ?  
- c'est San.  
- rentres.

_Nous sommes accueillis par une jeune fille blonde aux yeux azurs, qui me saute dans les bras, me faisant lâcher la main de Rachel._

- hey Britt´ doucement.  
- désolé San. Bonsoir tu es Rachel je suppose.  
- heu..oui.  
- Brittany, je suis la meilleure amie de Santana.  
- ravie de te rencontrer.  
- San les vestiaires sont à droite, vos tenues vous attendent. On se rejoint au bassin.  
- merci Britt´. Aller viens ma puce.  
- heu tu m'expliques un peu.  
- enfiles cette combinaison et tu verras par toi même.  
- à en juger par la combinaison je dirais qu'on va aller dans l'eau.  
- bien vue Sherlock aller enfile ça

_Une fois prête, nous sortons toujours main dans la main pour rejoindre le grand bassin devant nous._

- Whaouh San, ne me dis pas que..  
- et si ma belle, je te présente Findley et Welldy, je venais des fois avec Britt´ le soir, c'est sa mère qui tiens ce parc.  
- tu es entrain de me dire que je vais nager avec des dauphins.  
- je ne te le dis pas, suis moi.

_C'est comme ça que nous passons plus d'une heure à nager au milieu des dauphins, avec les dauphins, aux sourires et aux rires de Rachel, je sais qu'elle passe un bon moment, qu'elle est heureuse. Je suis rejointe par Brittany qui s'assoir près de moi au bord de la piscine les pieds dans l'eau._

- alors c'est elle qui à fait chavirer le cœur de la grande Santana.  
- ouai je suis totalement folle d'elle.  
- elle à l'air d'une fille bien, pour que tu la fasses nager avec les dauphins.  
- elle est, et d'ailleurs merci à toi de nous avoir donné accès au bassin.  
- c'est normale, tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

_Rachel nous rejoint à son tour, mais reste dans l'eau, elle passe entre mes jambes, et me regarde du brillant dans les yeux. Brittany se lève et nous prévient qu'elle va mettre les dauphins dans leur bassin pour la nuit. Nous ne sommes plus que toutes les deux._

- San.. C'était vraiment... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.  
- commence par m'embrasser.

_Elle prend appui sur ses mains et se rapproche de mon visage, avant de m'embrasser._

- merci bébé.  
- c'est pas fini, il est 21h, nous devons y aller.

_Nous rejoignons les vestiaires, je remercie une dernière fois Britt´ et nous partons direction la dernière surprise de la journée. Nous arrivons en dix minutes à l'endroit désiré. Rachel sait ce qu'on va y faire puisqu'il s'agit d'une boutique où l'on peut faire ses pâtisseries avant de les déguster sur place ou à en porter._

- tu veux vraiment faire des gâteaux San.  
- et pourquoi pas. Aller suis moi.

_Nous rentrons dans la boutique, une petite table nous attend pour manger sur le pouce comme on dit. Rachel est heureuse et pense que c'était sa surprise, seulement voilà sa surprise vient de pénétrer dans la boutique._

- oh mon dieu ! San regarde. Je me retourne me lève pour dire bonjour à l'homme qui vient d'arriver. Il m'encercle de ses bras et me fait la bise.  
- salut Jef !  
- Santana c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

_Je regarde ma brune qui est devenue rouge comme une tomate. Ça doit lui faire plaisir vu qu'elle reste bouche bée._

- Rachel je te présente Jeffrey Glodman, alias...  
- Duff Goldman au mon dieu, vous êtes le Barbra Streisand de la pâtisserie.  
- merci.  
- c'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
- mais moi aussi Rachel, écoute si je suis là ce soir c'est parce que Santana m'a dit que tu avais une passion particulière pour la pâtisserie. Je voudrais savoir si ça te tentes qu'on partage quelques un de nos savoirs.  
- oh..

_Et voilà comment pendant plus de deux heures, Rachel partage sa passion avec un grand pâtissier de renom. Je suis là à la regarder parler farine , sucre et comment elle pâtisse en mode vegan.  
J'en profite pour la prendre en photo, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle est vraiment belle, j'ai une chance folle de l'avoir._

_Nous rentrons chez Rachel aux alentours de 23h/ 23h30. Depuis que nous sommes partis , elle n'arrête pas de chapper et franchement j'adore. Nous sommes enfin chez elle et sortons de la voiture. Devant la porte avant qu'elle ne glisse la clé dans la serrure, elle passe ses mains dans mon cou _.

- j'ai passer une journée et une soirée des plus magiques.  
- alors ça ta plu?  
- sérieux, tu m'emmènes nager avec les dauphins, tu me fais rencontrer Duff Goldman comment tu ne veux pas que ça me plaise. Je me sens ridicule à côté je ne fais rien pour toi.  
- bien sur que si, fume rends heureuse. Et puis c'est à moi de me sentir ridicule, tes pères n'ont pas montré des photos de toi bébé, le cul à l'air.  
- j'adore cette photo...  
- Rachel.

_Elle m'embrasse, mais le baiser se fait plus intense. Je ne vais quand même pas la prendre là sur le pas de porte en pleine rue._

- Rach´ ma puce..  
- je sais, tu veux pas qu'on se précipite, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre j'ai très envie de toi.  
- Rach´ on est dehors, tes pères pourraient nous surprendre ou même les voisins.

_Elle continue de m'embrasser en ouvrant la porte, et la referme une fois que nous sommes rentrées. Elle me pousse contre la porte, pose ses clés aux passages et commence à m'enlever ma veste. Ses baisers se font plus insistants plus langoureux, ses mains parcourent mon corps. Je commence à fondre sous sa langue dios mio je ne sais pas si je vais tenir.  
Nous sommes interrompues par Hiram qui sort de la cuisine. Rachel se sépare de moi et regarde son père de la façon la plus gênée possible._

- heu.. Bonsoir papa.  
- bonsoir les filles, je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies j'ai étais jeune moi aussi , mais il y'a ta chambre Rachel qui je pense sera plus adapté à l'activité que vous vous apprêtez à faire.  
- heu...monsieur c'est pas ce que vous croyez.  
- je ne crois rien je sais. Et Santana ne sois pas gênée la chambre de Rachel est insonorisée.

_Il repart comme il était arrivé, je suis bouche bée par ses réflexions. La honte, on vient de se faire surprendre par un de ses pères._

- je crois que tu avais raison, viens on va au lit.

_Nous montons donc dans sa chambre et commençons à se déshabiller pour enfiler nos vêtements de nuit. Je pensais que l'intervention d'Hiram l'avait refroidie mais je pense m'être trompé. Elle se colle d'avantage à moi et recommence son défilé de baiser je ne sais pas si ce soir nous allons franchir le cap, mais une chose est sûr, je pense être prête à le faire._

* * *

**Et voilà, Reviews.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	9. Sex scene

**Le moment tant attendu , en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Chapitre pouvant ne pas être lu si le Femslash vous pose problème, en même temps moi j'ai une femme alors ça ne me gène pas. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_La tension monte entre nos deux corps , incapable de retenir le désir qui coule en moi. Ses lèvres sur ma peau, dans mon cou, sur mon corps, me transcendent littéralement. Je suis entrain de fondre comme neige au soleil sous les doigts experts de Rachel. Qui l'aurait cru ? Petit à petit elle me déshabille aussi lentement que possible savourant au passage chaque forme de mon corps. Ma chemise vient de tomber au sol dévoilant ma poitrine soutenue par une légère dentelle. Elle fait glisser ses doigts entre ma poitrine pour atteindre mes abdos. Me faisant frissonner à souhait._

- si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais devant moi la plus belle fille du monde, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

_Elle continue ses caresses sur ma poitrine, déclenchant à nouveau la chaire de poule qui m'envahit depuis que mon petit ange prend un malin plaisir à faire courir ses doigts sur mon corps._

- tu as froid ?  
- n..an..  
- tu es sûr Sanny ?  
- oui..  
- je vais te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi petit démon.  
- le petit démon entre toi et moi à ce moment précis c'est toi..mmm.  
- parce que tu crois qu'un petit ange ne peut pas avoir son côté maléfique.  
- montre moi.

_En guise de réponse, elle emprisonne mes lèvres dans les siennes, m'arrachant un gémissement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir. Une chose est sûr à ce rythme là, elle va me faire grimper au rideau sans me toucher. Notre baiser devient intense, fiévreux, en contraste je sens ses mains légèrement fraîches m'enlever le morceau de dentelle qui l'empêchait jusqu'à présent de profiter pleinement de mes seins. Je la sens sourire, ses lèvres dévient jusqu'à l'orée de mon épaule déposant à chaque fois une brûlure qui ne cesse de relancer le bouillon qui fuse en moi._

- Rach´...  
- Chuttt...laisses toi faire.  
- Ais-je vraiment le choix ?

_Ma réponse doit la refroidir puisqu'elle s'éloigne de moi, me tenant toujours par la taille._

- je ne veux pas te forcer San si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- bébé, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes.  
- alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te forcer ?  
- si j'ai dis ça c'est parce qu'entre tes mains mon corps ne répond plus de moi. Je t'en prie ne t'arrêtes pas.

_Elle se joue de moi, elle voit bien l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle rigole et reprend son exploration de mes deux monts. Sa langue glisse sur un de mes seins, faisant se dresser mon téton d'envie. Toujours debout mes jambes commencent à trembler, elle le sent et me retourne pour me déposer sur le lit. Une fois allongée elle me chevauche et recommence, voulant certainement achever le travail qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. La langue d'un côté la main de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si elle a déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec une femme mais une chose est certaine, elle s'y prend vraiment bien. Mon corps ne cesse de s'arquer aux moindres lechouillages, de sa langue. Mes yeux clos je m'envole vers le septième ciel, je sens ces doigts fins déboutonner mon jean, machinalement je lève un peu les fesses pour qu'elle puisse m'ôter mon pantalon. Je me retrouve alors en string devant ses yeux remplis de malice, de désir, d'envie, de plaisir, comme lorsqu'on ouvre un paquet cadeau ou un paquet de bonbons._

- approche. _Lui dis je._

_Je me redresse sur le lit et décide de la mettre au même niveau que moi, vestimentairement parlant. Elle se laisse faire, j'entreprends à mon tour une myriade de baiser sur son corps une fois son Tee shirt à terre. Son soutien gorge n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que lui aussi voltige dans la pièce. Mes gestes sont doux, précis, mais rapides, rapides parce que je n'en peux plus j'ai trop envie d'elle. Noël est arrivée, elle est mon cadeau. Je l'embrasse tendrement, ma main gauche derrière sa nuque, pour appuyer l'amour que je lui porte, ma main droit commence à la caresser. Rachel se lève retire son pantalon et se réinstalle sur moi passant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Position assise l'une sur l'autre, j'adore. Alors que je descends mes lèvres trouvent son point d'impulsion, je léchouille, mordille, son bassin commence à bouger sur moi. Serait-elle aussi impatiente que moi? Mes mains caresses son dos, ma bouche s'occupe de sa poitrine, pas très grosses mais généreuse à souhait. Elle est vraiment parfaite. Je sens ses mains passer à leur tour dans mon dos, traçant des lignes imaginaires m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. _

_La chaleur est vraiment intense, et s'empare de moi je ne résiste plus. Sans plus de cérémonie ma main gauche gagne son boxer et s'y introduit. Son regard s'ancre dans le mien comme pour me donner l'autorisation. Je commence à taquiner son clitoris, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Son bassin ne cesse de vouloir donner un semblant de rythme, je sais que c'est le signal. J'introduis alors en elle un doigt la faisant grimacer, elle pose sa tête dans mon cou,merde je n'ose plus bouger. Sa voix retentit dans mes oreilles._

- voilà **mon** cadeau... Ne t'arrêtes pas ce soir je te **donnes** tout..

_Je l'embrasse, et son mouvement de bassin me rappelle à l'ordre. Je commence alors une valse de vas et viens en elle, lui décrochant à chaque fois un gémissement. Je sais qu'à ce moment là elle est tellement humide que je peux me permettre de rajouter un doigt, ce que je fais quelques secondes plus tard. Sa tête bascule en arrière, j'impose un rythme rendant sa respiration saccadée, sa tête bascule en arrière, c'est trop hot quand je vous dit que je vais venir sans qu'elle me touche. Ma petite brune doit lire dans mes pensées, parce que sa main droite glisse à son tour entre nous. Pas de cérémonie, pas de délicatesse, elle sait que je ne suis pas loin, elle enfonce directement deux doigts en moi, et calque son rythme sur le mien._

- t'es...si...étroite...Sanny...  
- moi..**aussi** je te..**donnes** tout.. Mon cœur..

_Elle me regarde et comprend où je veux en venir. Je la sens se resserrer autour de mes doigts , mon corps réagis de la même façon. Une main sur ses fesses, je la colle d'avantage à moi. Je peux sentir son orgasme la faucher, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos au même moment. Je ne tiens plus et lâche à mon tour la pression qui avait élue domicile en moi depuis plus d'une heure. Nous nous retirons l'une de l' tête dans mon cou, la mienne dans sa poitrine, nous restons comme ça durant quelques secondes le temps de reprendre nos esprits, et surtout une respiration normale._

_Quand je relève la tête je peux voir qu'elle pleure et merde elle regrette. Je passe mon pouce sur sa joue comme pour effacer une faute qui c'est imprimée au mauvais endroit._

- hey.. Petit ange, je suis désolé si je t'ai fais mal.. Ne pleure pas.  
- Sanny je pleure juste parce que je suis heureuse. J'ai toujours rêvée que ma première fois se fasse avec la personne que j'aime.  
- Alors tu m'aimes?  
- bien sûr que je t'aime. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Plus je passe de temps avec toi et plus je me sens mal loin de toi.  
- Rachel je suis si heureuse. Si tu savais à quel point mon amour pour toi et profond. Je crois que ce soir tu en as eu la preuve.  
- mmm. Petit ange propose une douche à son petit démon, t'en pense quoi?  
- je pense juste que je te suivrais partout ou tu voudras de moi.

_Nous nous embrassons heureuses d'avoir franchi le pas de l'amour. On dit toujours que sa première fois et maladroite, trop rapide, qu'on a pas eu de plaisir. Je peux vous dire qu'à voir nos sourires qui ont trouvés refuges sur nos visages notre première fois à été des plus magiques. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.  
Nous rejoignons la salle de bain, et nous en sortons qu'une heure et demie plus tard , en même temps comment voulez vous que je résiste à son corps ?_

_La nuit sera témoin des nombreuses fois où nous l'avons fait. C'est seulement aux premiers rayons du soleil que nous trouvons le sommeil, Rachel dans mes bras, je connais enfin la définition du mot liberté. Morphée m'emporte à son tour._

* * *

**Alors verdict j'attends vos Reviews.**

**A très vite pour la suite.**

**T.**


	10. Les magasins

**Et une suite, une.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Quand je me réveille, Santana est profondément endormie, je jète un coup d'œil au réveil 9 h, il est vrai qu'on c'est couché tard ou tôt cela dépend du point de vue, mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Je la regarde encore un peu et me décide de me lever sans faire trop de bruit. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et quitte la chambre._

- bonjour la belle au bois dormant.  
- bonjour papa.  
- bien dormi ?  
- merveilleusement.  
- vu l'heure à laquelle tu te lèves et le fait que Santana soit toujours au lit alors qu'elle ne dors pas beaucoup, j'en déduis que vous êtes officiellement ensemble.  
- heu.. Oui.  
- ne soit pas gêné ma fille, Hiram m'a dit vous avoir croisé hier soir.  
- heu.. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller autant.  
- l'amour, ma fille, l'amour. Je suis si heureux. Un café, bien que je ne le fasses pas aussi bien que Santana ?  
- qu'est ce que vous ne faites pas aussi bien que moi?  
- San..  
- rendre ma fille heureuse, mais là je parlais du café.

_Santana rigole et me prend dans ses bras pour un léger câlin, elle m'embrasse sur la joue._

- je vais te faire le café alors.  
- tu ne dors plus.  
- le lit était froid sans toi.  
- mmm.  
- alors ma chérie ces dauphins c'était comment?  
- magnifique, j'ai vraiment adoré, c'était magique, j'ai nagé pendant plus d'un heure avec eux, on a fait des pirouettes.. Mais attend comment tu sais que j'ai nagé avec des dauphins?  
- Santana nous préviens quand vous sortez.  
- San ?  
- je veux froisser personne alors je leur demande juste la permission de t'emmener à différents endroits.  
- oh..

_Je commence à boire mon café Santana assise près de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser vagabonder mes doigts sur sa cuisse, ce qui n'a pas l'air de la gêner , vu qu'elle continue de parler avec papa. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le courant passe aussi bien entre eux, il faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir des papas géniaux, j'ai une petite amie géniale. Heu... est ce que ce que nous avons fait hier soir signifie que c'est ma petite amie. Question à éclaircir. Santana et papa continue de parler, je vais éviter de leur montrer que je suis toujours dans la lune._

- ... Mais non je vous dit que ça va.  
- Santana je voudrais juste vérifier, avant de te faire travailler sur les machines.  
- San, écoute le c'est pour ton bien.  
- ok ok.. Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça?  
- Santana c'est moi qui te le propose, aller suis moi dans le salon.

_Nous nous levons tout les trois et regagnons le salon, je m'assois sur le divan, attrape le livre que j'ai commencé l'autre jour. Santana se pose sur la chaise de massage et papa lui relève son Tee shirt. Je le vois appuyer sur ces vertèbres, San grimace un peu. Il relève davantage le Tee shirt pour regarder ces épaules, à voir la tête qu'il fait je lui demande ce qu'il se passe._

- papa, il y a un problème.  
- oh non chérie, mais à voir les marques d'ongles que tu as laissé sur l'épaule de Santana je me dis que tu es une vraie tigresse.  
- heu.. Je vais me doucher.

_Je l'entends rire, alors que je remonte comme une fusée dans ma chambre. Mon dieu, mon père sait que..enfin il sait que Santana et moi, on a... Mon dieu mon père sait que j'ai perdue ma virginité. C'est pas possible, je me glisse sous la douche essayant de remettre mes esprits en ordre. Je sens alors deux bras m'encercler, me faisant un peu sursauter._

- hey puce c'est moi..  
- je..désolé pour les marques.  
- ce n'est rien, si j'avais su que tu réagirais de la sorte, j'aurais insister pour dire à ton père que j'allais bien.  
- non ... C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il l'apprendrait de la sorte .  
- ne t'inquiètes pas je ne pense pas que cela le dérange plus que ça, sinon j'aurais déjà foutu le camp de votre maison.  
- San..je..je me pose des questions sur nous..  
- je le savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, tu voulais juste baiser et hop San à la poubelle... Qu'elle idiote j'aurais du me douter que personne ne veut de moi..

_Elle sort de la douche furibonde et je ne sais pas où est le problème, je réfléchis, repasse ces paroles dans ma tête. God elle pense que j'ai joué avec elle. Je sors rapidement de la douche, manquant de m'étaler sur le carrelage. Elle est en train de faire son sac._

- Santana qu'est ce que tu fais?  
- j'aurais du me douter..  
- Santana?  
- ...

_Je vois des larmes prendre possession de son visage, j'ai merdé. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça. J'enveloppe son corps contre le mien._

- ne pars pas.. Je n'ai pas choisi les bons mots, Santana je t'aime, je voulais juste savoir si toi et moi étions officiellement ensemble.

_Elle se retourne face à moi alors qu'à mon tour je me mets à pleurer_.

- désolé , je me suis emporté, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai des sentiments envers une personne, j'ai tellement peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me réveille en me disant que j'ai tout inventé.  
- Santana Lopez, je peux t'assurer que c'est bien réel, toi et moi. Et celle qui rêve dans l'histoire c'est moi, parce que chaque jour qui passe tu fais briller mes yeux un peu plus.

_Nous scellons nos lèvres en signe de guérison. Non, vous ne rêvez pas moi Rachel Barbra Berry est belle est bien amoureuse de Santana Lopez capitaine des cherrios de McKinley ._

_Notre journée sera signe de farniente. Santana commencera ces entraînements demain, mais pour le moment nous sommes installées sur mon lit, pop- corn en main entrain de regarder un DVD. Je suis allongée dans les bras de Santana, profitant au passage de son odeur envoûtante. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ailleurs de l'embrasser sur le bras, remontant peu à peu vers son épaule, sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres. Santana me bascule complètement sur elle m'emprisonnant de ses bras, notre baiser s'intensifie. Je commence à perdre à ce jeu et deviens vite guimauve entre ces mains.._

- God San.. J'ai envie de toi..  
- moi aussi.. Dis tu crois que c'est normal on a du faire l'amour une dizaine de fois depuis hier.  
- alors ça fera onze.

_Nous reprenons de plus belle là où nous en étions. Deux heures plus tard, nous décidons de sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air. C'est main dans la main que nous partons en mode shopping. Je déteste faire les magasins, mais San tien à refaire ma garde robe. Mes vêtements ne me mettent pas assez en valeur d'après elle.  
Nous arrivons au Mall center, ça grouille de monde, en même temps c'est les vacances. San ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main, je la regarde elle me rassure._

- ne t'inquiètes pas du regard des autres, je suis là.  
- tu n'as pas peur de rencontrer des gens du lycée.  
- m'en fous. Aller suis moi.

_Nous rentrons dans une boutique de vêtements, et ce que je vois ne me rassure pas du tout. Je lâche la main de Santana qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je lui fais un signe de tête en direction des filles qui se trouvent à quelques mètres de nous. Santana me sourit et me reprend fermement la main, j'espère juste que nous allons les éviter mais évidement ce n'est pas le cas. Santana m'emmène devant des petits hauts et fait comme si elles ne les avaient pas vus, seulement elles sont justes à côté._

- chérie, celui là tu en penses quoi ?  
- San... S'il te plaît... Dis je dans un souffle.  
- tu préfères plutôt celui là ? Je suis d'accord avec...  
- Santana Lopez !  
- oh Kelly-je-me-fais-vomir-pour-être-mince , je ne savais pas que tu étais autorisé à sortir de ta prison dorée.  
- très drôle, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
- de un je suis ton capitaine, tu me dois encore le respect jusqu'à la fin de l'année, de deux je ne te dois rien, et de trois je fais du shopping.

_J'essaye de me faire toute petite et de me cacher dans les vêtements mais c'est peine perdue pour moi._

- tu as apporté ton chien, à ce que je vois.

_Je vois San se rapprocher dangereusement de Kelly, son doigt la tenant en respect._

- redis une seule fois que ma petite amie est un chien et je te jures que je te bottes le cul tellement fort qu'il te faudra plus d'une opération pour espérer retrouver un cul convenable.  
- ta..ta petite amie  
- c'est bien tu comprends vite, maintenant si tu pouvais disparaître de ma vue, j'aimerais passer du temps avec Rach´.  
- mais..tu m'as toujours dis que tu n'étais pas gay, je suis sur que c'est un plan pour te faire bouffer le sol Berry !  
- bon ça suffit, tu veux savoir quoi, oui je suis gay et je l'ai toujours étais dommage pour toi, tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras sur mon couple ça me passe au dessus de la tête, Rachel sait ce que je ressens pour elle et inversement. Alors va crier sur tout les toits que je suis gay, que je sors avec Berry vas y mais attention à toi, tu risquerais de redescendre vite fait bien fait de ton pied d'estal. Une dernière chose, ne t'amuses pas à embêter ma copine ou vraiment tu le regretteras.  
- mais c'est Berry ! Putain.  
- et donc ?

_Santana m'attrape la main , je suis à nouveau à côté d'elle, mais n'ose toujours pas parler_.

- tu es la capitaine, tu ne dois pas sortir avec elle.  
- tu n'as pas du bien comprendre, franchement regarde là, elle est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais, gracieuse, élégante, magnifique, elle à de la conversation, un corps de rêve. Tu vois avec elle je n'ai pas de jeux à jouer, je suis moi même et pas la salope de McKinley ,alors regarde la vraiment Kelly et demande toi pourquoi personne ne veut de toi.  
- tu vas le regretter Lopez, je peux t'assurer que tout McKinley sera au courant pour toi et l'autre.  
- pas de problème, je te propose même de me prendre en photo avec elle, je peux l'embrasser si tu veux, ça sera plus crédible, tu dis tellement de conneries à la minute que les gens aurons sûrement du mal à te croire.  
- Sylvester va te virer quand elle l'apprendra, tu n'aurais jamais du me rejeter et choisir cette aberration de la nature.  
- je t'avais prévenu Kelly.

_Je ne peux retenir Santana qui lui assène un coup de poing en plein visage, la faisant basculer à la renverse. Les autres filles qui l'accompagnent ne l'aide même pas à se relever._

- tu vois, même tes sois disant amies ne t'aident pas à te relever. Modères tes paroles envers Rachel et peut être j'essayerais de sauver ton cul dans l'équipe, parce qu'une chose est sûr Sylvester n'acceptera plus une fille comme toi.  
- c'est ce que tu crois, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va garder une sale lesbienne à la tête de l'équipe, je prendrais ta place Lopez et je te jures que tu en baveras jusqu'à la fin.  
- je te rappelles juste que tu es aussi lesbienne que moi alors bon courage.

_Santana m'embrasse devant le regard effarée de Kelly, et me dit tout bas_.

- désolé ma puce de mettre emportée mais je ne supportes pas que quelqu'un te manque de respect.  
- on peut changer de boutique s'il te plaît tout le monde nous regarde.  
- bien sur petit ange.  
- les filles je vous souhaites une bonne fin d'après midi et vous conseille de vous entraîner un peu la reprise risque d'être un peu dure avec un membre en moins.

_Les quatre filles regardent Santana sans broncher et acquiescent dans un sourire communicatif, Kelly quand à elle est toujours aussi enragée, mais qu'importe Santana est toujours au près de moi._

- bébé ça te dis d'aller boire un verre ?  
- San.. Tu te rends compte..  
- hey viens on va aller en discuter autour d'un verre.

_Nous nous asseyons dans un des cafés du Mall et commandons un thé pour apaiser les tensions._

- San.. Sérieux tu as dis à la plus grande des commères que tu étais lesbienne et de surcroît que tu sortais avec moi.  
- tu as honte de sortir avec moi Raé?  
- non ! Mais tu vas te faire virer des cherrios, par ma faute.  
- calme toi chérie, je ne me ferais pas virer de l'équipe, Sylvester sait déjà que je suis gay...  
- oui mais que va t'elle dire quand elle apprendra que c'est avec moi.  
- que veux tu qu'elle dise, l'amour ne se contrôle pas, ça fait quoi que je sois avec toi ou une autre de son point de vue elle s'en fout royale crois moi.  
- on ne fait pas partie de la même catégorie sociale au lycée, tu vois bien qu'elle te demande d'écraser les losers pour assoir votre autorité.  
- mais tu n'es pas une loseuse Rachel.  
- je ne suis pas populaire non plus.  
- écoutes moi bien je t'aime toi et personne d'autre et je peux t'assurer que personne ne tentera quoi que ce soit envers toi ou moi.

**DRING DRING**

- Sylvester !  
- tu vois, j'en étais sur .  
- arrêtes laisse moi répondre.

_Elle me prend la main et répond à son interlocutrice. Je plonge mes lèvres dans le thé essayant par tout les moyens de reprendre mon calme, je ne cherche même pas à écouter ce qu'elle lui dit._

- hey Rach´.. Houhou, tu m'écoutes !  
- hein..heu oui disais?  
- je t'aime tu le sais.  
- moi aussi San.  
- sue ne devrait pas tarder.  
- hein quoi ! Mais tu veux ma mort.  
- stop petit ange, tu vas comprendre, elle était juste à côté elle ne va pas ... Tiens là voilà, garde ton calme.

_Santana se lève et fait la bise au coach Sylvester, le coach le plus tyran que je connaisse, elle s'assoit a côté de San et commande sa boisson. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux mais je suis bien obligé de participer à la conversation._

- J'étais entrain de faire des emplettes quand Kelly m'a appelé me disant que Lopez lui avait casser la gueule. Sérieux Tana je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
- elle ne t'a dit que ça vraiment ?

_Attends deux minutes je ne comprends rien là, Santana tutoie le coach, et elle l'appelle Tana, je suis dans la quatrième dimension là ou quoi._

- non elle m'a dit aussi que tu étais gay, que tu sortais avec Rachel, qu'il fallait que je te vires de l'équipe.  
- et tu as dis quoi ?  
- que je te ferais ta fête !  
- coach, je vous en prie ne la virez pas de l'équipe...  
- pourquoi je ferais ça dis moi Rachel.  
- je.. Euh vous m'avez appelé Rachel..  
- c'est bien ton prénom non?  
- euh oui..  
- écoutes ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre, tu ne devras le répéter à personne, mais Santana est ma nièce et en aucun cas je la jugerais sur ces choix, c'est sa vie, tant qu'elle est heureuse je le suis aussi.  
- votre nièce.. C'est une blague, elle est hispanique, pas vous ..  
- non ce n'est pas une blague, je vais t'expliquer sa mère Maribél que tu connais je suppose c'est ma petite sœur, et si on ne se ressemble pas c'est juste que nous n'avons pas le même père. À la mort de mon père, ma mère à eu une aventure avec le jardinier, Maribél est arrivé 9 mois plus tard, son père à décamper et moi j'étais la grande sœur la plus heureuse du monde.  
- vous.. Vous êtes sérieuse?  
- oui.  
- bébé écoute c'est la vérité mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas crier sur tout les toits que la grande tyrannique Sylvester est ma tante.  
- heu Tana je ne suis pas encore sourde.  
- désolé.  
- bref Rachel, tu n'as rien à craindre que ce soit au lycée ou pour l'équipe, en revanche moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu lui a casser la gueule à la petite bourgeoise. Tu sais bien que je ne cautionne pas la violence.  
- si je peux me permettre coach, vous prônez quand même la douche de slushies.  
- ce n'est que de la glace Rachel, je n'autoriserais jamais personne à asséner des coups.  
- tout de même pour avoir reçue ce breuvage de la part de Kelly d'ailleurs je peux vous dire que certains sont allergiques aux colorants.  
- ha .. Je ne savais pas je ferais interdire l'usage de cette boisson dès la rentrée dans ces cas là. Tana je veux des explications.  
- elle m'a poussé à bout, en insultant Rachel de chien ou d'aberration de la nature.  
- ok. Je vais la virer de l'équipe mais tu sais qu'il va nous manquer une fille pour les sélections.  
- hum.. Je peux t'en trouver une..

_Je sens le regard lubrique de Santana sur moi et comprends ou elle veut en venir_.

- hors de question, tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune base en cheerleading, je préfère la pâtisserie.  
- tu crois qu'elle serait capable de faire la voltige?  
- oui sans aucun doute et puis je serais son porteur.  
- je suis encore là et j'ai dis non.  
- Tana tu as deux semaines pour que ta copine intègre les bases. Rachel lundi de la rentrée 7 h , essais au gymnase, Tana tu l'accompagneras. Je vous laisse, on se voit bientôt chez ta mère, n'oublies pas que c'est son anniversaire samedi.  
- oui je sais bonne journée sue.  
- hasta luego niñas.

- San j'ai dis non !  
- chérie aller au moins tu auras un œil sur moi.  
- on va les faire ses magasins ou pas.

_Santana se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse langoureusement_.

- tu sais que je t'aime.  
- San j'ai dis non.  
- réfléchis y un peu s'il te plaît.  
- grr tu va me rendre folle.

_Nous nous levons et je peux voir que Santana est heureuse, non mais sérieux vous me voyez vous en cherrios?_

* * *

**Rooo alors vous en dites quoi de la tournure des événements.**

**A très vite mes loulous.**

**T.**


	11. Cherri (os) ou pas

**Coucou mes loulous, désolé pour le retard, soucis avec internet. **

**Une légère suite en attendant le prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus long.**

**bientôt la fin de la fic alors j'insiste sur les Reviews. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le soir au moment de se coucher Santana ne perd pas le nord et me redemande encore une fois alors que je me glisse sous la couette prête à lancer le DVD._

- aller quoi ! Et puis on sera ensemble, Raé s'il te plaît.  
- tu peux arrêter de me regarder avec ce regard de chiot, j'ai dis non.

_Elle se couche près de moi, et regarde en direction de la télévision, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et son air boudeur qui me fait tant craquer._

- San...  
- quoi ?!  
- tu vas me faire la tête longtemps?  
- le temps qu'il faudra.  
- t'es sérieuse là ?  
- très bien alors je te laisse tranquille.

_Je me lève et m'apprête à quitter la chambre, quand son bras me retient._

- où tu vas?  
- prendre l'air.  
- il est dix heures du soir.  
- Santana je ne suis pas une de tes cherrios, je ne vais pas dire amen à tout.  
- mais..je non je ne traite pas comme ça ... Je bébé j'ai tellement envie que tu fasses partie de l'équipe.  
- pourquoi, dis moi, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le cheerleading.  
- laisse moi te faire aimer.

_Elle m'attire vers elle me faisant m'assoir sur ses genoux. Sa main gauche passe en dessous de mon haut me faisant frissonner, sa main droite attrape la mienne_.

- ma puce, je suis désolé, je respecte ton choix, je n'insisterai plus c'est promis.  
- tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu voulais me voir faire partie de l'équipe.  
- je.. Tu es sur de vouloir en discuter, je ne veux pas qu'on se brouille, j'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête.  
- je ne te fais pas la tête je veux comprendre pourquoi tu y tiens tant. Tu sais que j'ai mon atelier cuisine à l'heure de ta pratique, je ne tiens pas à abandonner .  
- je ne te demande pas d'abandonner, on peut demander à Janice de caler ton atelier à une autre heure.  
- tu y tiens vraiment hein ?  
- oh que oui.  
- tu n'as pas peur que je me fasse draguer par tous les footballeurs en tenue de cherrios.  
- le premier qui ose poser un regard insistant sur toi, je lui assure ça non descendance.  
- jalouse ? Mmm  
- non amoureuse.

_Elle me sourit et nous fait basculer sur le lit, d'un geste habile emprisonnant de ses douces lèvres les miennes dans un baiser savoureux, onctueux. La suite vous la connaissez, et sinon imaginez juste ce que peuvent faire deux filles follement amoureuse l'une de l'autre dans une telle situation._

_J'ai pris ma décision mais je ne suis pas sur que Santana accepte ma condition. La nuit à était courte mais toujours aussi ... Vous voyez quoi.. Je regarde ma brune dormir , ce matin elle commence sa rééducation et je vais l'accompagner pour commencer son programme._

- mmm...chérie à quoi tu penses ?  
- je me disais juste que tu commençais ton programme aujourd'hui , et que j'allais t'accompagner.

_Elle se redresse et ouvre ces yeux avec force._

- t'es sérieuse tu veux faire la rééducation avec moi ?  
- tu ne voudrais pas d'une fille qui manque d'endurances ou de muscles dans ton équipe de cherrios.  
- c'est sérieux, mon dieux Raé je suis si heureuse.

_Elle me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse à plusieurs reprises._

- mais..  
- j'aurais du me douter c'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
- San.. Je rejoins l'équipe à la condition que tu préviens Sue de tes problèmes de dos.  
- il en est hors de question Berry !  
- ça y est Lopez a sortit les crocs..  
- tu ne te rends pas compte que si je lui dis elle me virera de l'équipe.  
- je suis sur du contraire. San c'est soit ça, soit tu te démerdes pour avoir une fille prête pour les sélections.  
- je veux pas lui dire, il y a beaucoup de chose en jeux.  
- dans ce cas là tu n'as qu'à reprendre cette pouffe de Kelly, elle te veux dans son lit non ?  
- pourquoi tu parles d'elle ?  
- j'en sais rien, je pensais que ça te faisais plaisir de savoir que je voulais rejoindre l'équipe.  
- bien sûr que oui, mais pourquoi vouloir mettre une condition.  
- parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'à trente ans tu sois cassé de partout et incapable de jouer avec nos enfants.  
- tu es sérieuse? _Me dit elle un sourire étendu jusqu'aux oreilles._  
- je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, oui je ne veux pas que tu sois cassé de partout c'est normal non?  
- je parlais pas de ça.. Tu veux fonder une famille avec moi ?  
- je..heu.. Peut être...  
- alors tu nous vois encore ensemble dans 12 ans avec des mioches.  
- désolé mes mots ont dépassés ma pensé.  
- Raé, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais à quel point j'en rêverais.

_Je me sens fondre dans ces bras qu'elle m'a gentiment ouvert pour que je puisse m'y réfugier. Je m'y sens bien, en sécurité..._

- ok !  
- quoi ok?  
- je préviendrais Sue de mon petit soucis de dos.

_Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et m'apprête à passer mes 12 jours de vacances restants à en baver, parce que je sais que Santana n'est pas tendre avec ces filles.  
Petit déjeuner engloutit, tenue de sport correcte, nous voilà fin prête à brader le froid matinale pour une course à pied de 10 kilomètres. Elle va me tuer des le premier jour. Mon père Leroy nous accompagne pour surveiller de près Santana et la diriger au mieux qu'il le peut._

- aller les filles on y va.  
- on est là.  
- Santana tout est ok ?  
- oui.  
- Raé?  
- moui..  
- fais pas cette tête, tu as besoin d'entraînement pour rejoindre l'équipe.  
- je sais.

_Je reçois un bon baiser encourageant de ma petite amie. Nous voilà donc partis tout les trois à l'aventure. Les dix kilomètres sont une vraie torture pour moi, je me laisse à penser que je serais bien mieux derrière les fourneaux, mais j'ai fais une promesse à San et je compte bien la tenir. Une fois la course finie, je peux constater que mon père et San sont joyeux et bien portant, moi je crache comme un fumeur après trente ans de cigarettes._

- ça va ma chérie.  
- oui..

_Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur ma condition ou surtout sur l'état dans lequel je suis, et je bois à grande gorgée ma bouteille d'eau, espérant par tout les moyens d'apaiser ma gorge enflammée. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de reprendre mes esprits que nous enchaînons exercices sur exercices , muscu, tractions, pompes.. Je n'en peux plus mais je ne dis rien. L'heure de midi est là et je suis déjà lessivée, je sais d'avance que je ne tiendrais pas toutes ces heures de pratiques mais l'amour vous fait faire n'importe quoi. C'est dans cette ambiance que se déroule toute la semaine. De jours en jours je me sens moins fatigué, les dix kilomètres sont moins rudes, je me dis que tout compte fait je peux y arriver. San progresse également et sa douleur au dos commence à devenir un vieux souvenir.  
Nous sommes vendredi soir et nous avons décidés de sortir se faire un petit restaurant , histoire de faire un premier bilan de la semaine._

- alors mon cœur, comment tu te sens après une semaine ?  
- pour dire vrai, je ne me pensais pas capable de tenir le choc, mais je sais que je peux y arriver.  
- bien sur que tu vas y arriver.. Merci Raé pour ce que tu fais.  
- je le fais pour nous, dans un sens c'est pas plus mal que je rentre dans l'équipe, au moins je ne serais plus en bas de l'échelle sociale.  
- tu ne l'as jamais étais.  
- San..  
- qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?  
- je.. Au lycée, tu sais on reprend dans une semaine et.. Je veux dire quel comportement tu veux que l'on est envers l'autre.  
- écoutes moi bien et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je t'aime et il est hors de question qu'on vive une espèce de relation cachée. Je sors avec toi, et c'est à tes côtés que j'ai envie d'être.

_Ces mots me touchent, elle me le répète sans cesse, que je n'ai pas à avoir peur du regard des autres, je sais qu'elle ne me laisseras pas au bord de la route, mais je n'y peux rien je m'inquiètes toujours un peu. Demain nous allons à l'anniversaire de sa mère et demain elle annoncera à sa tante ce qu'elle redoute tant. Mais je serais là près d'elle pour la soutenir quoi qu'il se passe._

* * *

**Roolala je ne suis pas du tout mais alors pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je vous promets que le prochain sera bien mieux, avec une Rachel qui rejoint l'équipe, la jalousie de certaine, la colère d'autre, un bon chapitre en perspective à venir très vite.**

** A plus mes loulous et fidèles lecteurs. :) bisou à tous en direct du sud de la France.**

**T.**


	12. Famille Lopez

**Coucou, petite suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Samedi, on y est j'ai passé une sale nuit, pas que les bras de Rachel ne me gène loin de là, mais je dois parler à Sue et je sais pas comment elle va le prendre. Une chose est sûr je vais mieux, Leroy veille sur moi. Je regarde l'heure 10 h, je vais devoir réveiller Rach´._

- hey bébé , faut se réveiller.  
- mmm. Encore un peu je veux rester dans tes bras.  
- je sais ma puce mais il est 10h et on mange chez maman aujourd'hui.  
- tu te sens prête ?  
- Mouais on va dire ça.  
- je suis là San, je le serais toujours.  
- aller debout marmotte, maman n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.

_Nous finissons de nous préparer , Rachel opte pour une petite robe bleue avec un gilet blanc et une paire de collant, moi pour un jean noir, un débardeur blanc et un Sweet bleu col en v. Nous nous maquillons légèrement. Prêtes à partir Rachel m'embrasse._

- ne t'inquiètes pas tout vas bien se passer.  
- j'espère.  
- il est 11 h, n'oublies pas le cadeau de ta maman.  
- c'est bon je l'ai, en route ma puce.

_Nous montons dans la voiture de Raé, et je prends le volant, nous avons déjà des habitudes à chaque fois que l'on sort, c'est moi qui conduit. Rachel pose sa main gauche sur ma cuisse, tout en chantonnant sur la musique qui passe à la radio. La route n'est pas bien longue entre chez les Berry et chez ma mère, et nous arrivons à peine dix minutes plus tard. Je suis extrêmement tendue, et je dois dire que ma petite amie est parfaite, une légère caresse sur la joue, un sourire à me faire fondre et à vouloir la faire mienne là tout de suite, un léger baiser sur les lèvres, Et on est parties.  
Je frappe à la porte et j'entends ma mère arriver en courant derrière celle ci. Rachel me tient par la main, et je la serre un peu plus pour me donner du courage._

- bonjour les filles, je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

_Ma mère dans toute sa délicatesse, m'encercle de ses bras et je manque de m'étouffer par l'enthousiasme qu'elle met dans cette étreinte._

- bonjour mamà.

_Elle finit par me lâcher pour faire de même à Rachel que je gratifie d'un sourire pour ne rien dire sur la réaction excessive de ma mère._

- bonjour Maribel.

_Elle finit tout de même par lâcher ma petite amie, et je peux entendre l'animation qui émane du salon. Ma mère nous ouvre la marche, je regarde Rachel, l'embrasse sur la tempe._

- prête à rencontrer la famille Lopez.  
- je pensais qu'il n'y aurais que ta mère et le coach.  
- désolé mais à mon avis il y a plus de monde que ça.

_Nous pénétrons dans le salon et je peux voir qu'effectivement beaucoup de monde sont rassemblés. Ma cousine arrive en courant et se jette dans mes bras du haut de ses trois ans. Rachel rigole et la petite la dévisage._

- Tana, c'est qui ?  
- Robin je te présente Rachel, c'est mon amoureuse.  
- roo... Et vous vous faites des bisous comme dans les films?  
- oui , mais ne le dis à personne.  
- c'est secet... Pomis je dis rien.

_Elle descend de mes bras et cour en direction de sa mère, où nous l'entendons dire que j'ai ramener mon amoureuse. Sue lève son regard vers nous, et nous sourit._

- heu, j'ai manqué un épisode.. Sylvester à un enfant.  
- oui et ne l'appelles pas comme ça ici. Je te rappelle que c'est ma tante.  
- je sais.

- humm. Bonjour à tous, je vous présente Rachel ma petite amie.

_Tout le monde m'écoute et je commence les présentations._

- donc Raé tu connais déjà ma tante Sue et sa fille Robin, voici mi abuela Margaret qui est donc la mère de mamà et de Sue, là tu as Roberto l'actuel homme qui partage la vie de ma mère, et son petit garçon Léon. Nuna mon ancienne nounou, Janice que tu connais aussi et son fils Yann, qui est en seconde à McKinley.

- bonjour..  
- ne sois pas timide Berry. Viens t'asseoir à côté de tata Sue.

_Je rigole, sue n'est pas une personne très diplomate sortie de la sphère familiale, il est vrai que cela peut être un peu déstabilisant, mais Rachel assure et viens s'installer aux côtés de ma tante, Robin lui pose pleins de questions et je vois que Rachel prend plaisir à lui répondre. Il faut dire que Robin à une particularité, et beaucoup d'enfants la rejète, elle est née avec le syndrome de dawn autrement dit elle est trisomique, mais nous mettons tout en œuvre pour qu'elle se développe au mieux. Je profite de ce moment pour rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine._

- alors ma fille comment tu vas?  
- ça va bien mamà.  
- tu es sûr, parce que je suis au courant pour ton problème dorsal.  
- que..comment?  
- je suis aller voir le docteur Berry pour le renouvellement de mes cachets et nous avons discutés. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.  
- je pensais qu'il était tenu au secret médical.  
- il l'est mais tu connais ma détermination, et puis s'il doit être ton beau père, je pense qu'il a le droit de me dire comment va ma fille.  
- je sais, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Son mari Leroy s'occupe bien de moi, il est kiné et je dois dire que je vais beaucoup mieux.  
- alors ça me rassure. Tu sais Tana, tu me manques , je sais que Rachel et toi êtes devenues inséparables, alors je me suis dis que ça pourrais être bien que vous passiez la semaine à la maison, je suis en vacance, on pourrait en profiter pour mieux se connaître.  
- je lui en parlerais, mais tu sais que je vis toujours ici.  
- je sais mais j'ai l'impression que tu as décidés de poser tes valises chez les Berry.  
- juste pour les vacances mamà, mais promis je reviendrais lundi, seule ou avec Rachel.  
- très bien, aller aide moi à porter ça dans le salon pour l'apéro.

_Nous arrivons dans le salon et je vois que Rachel est en train de jouer avec Robin qui rie aux éclats, j'adore cette image, et m'imagine fonder une famille rien qu'à nous. Je m'approche des filles et demande à ma cousine ce qu'elles font._

- on zou, tu vois pas.  
- si si, mais je peux te prendre Rachel cinq minutes, il faut qu'on parle à ta maman.  
- mais apé tu me la laisses , c'est ma coupine.  
- promis princesse.

- désolé chérie, mais quand Robin apprécie les gens elle ne les lâche plus.  
- ce n'est rien, elle est vraiment adorable, et je dois dire que je passe un bon moment avec elle.  
- je t'aime toi si tu savais à quel point.  
- alors tu veux aller voir sue maintenant ?  
- oui, je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire plus tard.

_Nous voilà donc parties en direction de ma tante qui est en pleine discussion avec ma grand mère._

- heu tante sue, on pourrais te parler cinq minutes c'est à propos de l'équipe.  
- j'arrive.

_Nous sortons de la pièce , pour nous isoler dans la véranda où une température agréable nous attend_.

- je t'écoute Tana.  
- voilà , en faite j'ai quelque chose d'assez important à te dire et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.  
- le début me semblerais une bonne chose.  
- ouai...ok... Tu sais depuis l'accident de Q, tu m'as fais confiance et je t'en remercie, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te décevoir alors j'ai augmenté ma cadence d'entraînement pour garder le niveau... Et...  
- Tana qu'est ce qu'il se passe.  
- je..  
- ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à vous dire c'est qu'à force d'entraînement elle c'est blessée au dos et que depuis deux semaines environ mon père la soigne avec des séances de kinésithérapie.  
- que..quoi mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?  
- j'avais peur que tu me vires..  
- n'importe quoi, mais comment se sont passés tes sélections à Boston ?  
- pas très bien, je suis tombée du haut de la pyramide et je ne pense pas avoir la bourse.  
- je suis désolé ma chérie. Mais dis moi je veux connaître les recommandations de Berry père.  
- Leroy m'a dit de ralentir la cadence, je fais de la muscu tout les jours pour renforcer ma ceinture dorsale et protéger au maximum mes vertèbres.  
- ok ok.. Berry, tu te sens prête pour la sélection de la rentrée ?  
- pas vraiment coach mais je suis sur que je vais y arriver.  
- si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je t 'intégrerais directement, mais je ne veux pas créer du favoritisme ça serait mal vu dans l'équipe, et vu que personne ne doit connaître ma relation avec Tana. Bon Berry tu viendras chez moi tout les jours je vais t'enseigner les bases.  
- je vous remercie coach.  
- pas de quoi, il faut que tu sois prête pour que j'ai matière à remplacer Kelly.  
- je le serais.  
- tu vois Tana, je crois que Berry fera l'affaire.  
- mais ça je n'en doute pas une seconde.

_La journée se passe divinement bien, Robin c'est vraiment amourachée de Rachel qui n'hésite pas une seconde à s'occuper de la petite, sous le tendre regard de sue et le mien je dois dire. Le moment de rentrer arrive et nous disons au revoir à tout le monde avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois dans la voiture Rachel est fatigué mais à l'air heureuse et je m'en assure sans perdre de temps._

- ça va bébé?  
- divinement bien, j'adore ta famille, et Robin elle est vraiment mignonne.  
- ouai j'ai vu elle ne t'a pas lâché de la journée.  
- jalouse..  
- mmm..  
- sérieux san, c'est une petite fille de trois ans.  
- oui mais elle, elle a eu le droit de s'endormir dans tes bras.  
- comme toi tout les soirs chérie.  
- d'ailleurs mamà nous invite à passer la semaine à la maison, elle veut apprendre à te connaître.  
- pourquoi pas.  
- cool.  
- dis San..  
- oui.  
- là on est en vacance, on est tout les jours ensemble, mais comment on va faire quand on va reprendre. Mes pères sont strictes en périodes scolaires, je dois me coucher à 22 h au plus tard.  
- je sais pas on pourrait dormir une semaine chez l'autre, comme ça on sera toujours ensemble, ou sinon Beh chacune chez soit et on se voit le week end.  
- je sais pas si je serais capable de dormir sans toi à présent.  
- on en discutera avec nos parents. Nous y voilà, que dirais tu d'un bon bain bien chaud rien que toi et moi.  
- je dis dépêche toi de sortir de cette voiture.

_Nous partons tel deux gamines en courant vers la maison, la porte claque un rapide bonsoir et nous regagnons sa chambre. Je l'attrape par les hanches avant qu'elle ne m'échappe et la déshabille sous mes baisers et caresses. Nous finissons ensemble dans un bain brûlant remplis de mousse, sous caresses, belles paroles et baisers langoureux. Mon dieu que j'aime cette fille._

* * *

**Lâchez vous les Reviews sont faites pour ça. ;)**

**T.**


	13. Léger accroc

**Avant dernier chapitre. Il y a une petite scène de drama mais légère et qui se finit très bien. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher ;) milles excuses. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_La semaine sous les ordres du coach n'a pas été de tout repos mais une chose est sûr, je suis fin prête pour le poste de voltigeur, Santana sera mon porteur.  
Nous sommes lundi matin et nous avons passés le weekend séparées, une vraie torture pour nous deux qui ne pouvons plus se passer de l'autre. Mais dans la vie on ne peut pas faire tout ce que l'on veut.  
Je m'apprête à partir de la maison, il est bientôt l'heure de la sélection et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est un peu anxieuse que j'arrive au lycée, malgré le froid Santana m'attends contre sa voiture en tenue hivernale de cherrios. Je descends de la voiture et la rejoint pour me blottir un peu contre elle._

- coucou mon cœur.  
- coucou... Mon dieu Tana, tu m'a manqué.  
- toi aussi si tu savais.

_Nous scellons nos lèvres comme si nous nous étions pas vues depuis des lustres. Je suis entièrement dépendante de ses lèvres de leurs goûts. Nous nous séparons par manque d'air, bien qu'avec l'entraînement nos baisers durent de plus en plus longtemps. On est bonne pour le concours du plus long baiser, d'après ma brune._

- tu es prête raé.  
- oui, mais j'ai un peu peur.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas.

_C'est main dans la main que nous passons la porte de l'établissement sous le regard de certains élèves déjà présents. Dans les vestiaires nous sommes trois filles à passer les sélections et seulement deux seront prises. Je croise les doigts pour en faire partie bien que je n'aime pas trop le cheerleading mais comme dit Santana sa reste de la danse avec quelques figures de gymnastique.  
Nous rentrons dans le gymnase et l'équipe est déjà présente au complet assise en tailleur au centre du terrain. Sue se tient devant elles, attendant notre arrivée._

- bon, les filles aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Notre chère Kelly est virée de l'équipe pour manque de respect du code des cherrios. Donc Kelly je te demande de rendre toutes tes tenues, mais je t'autorise à assister aux performances des filles qui vont tenter de prendre ta place. Veux tu dire un dernier mot à tes camarades ?

- oui je tiens à vous dire que Lopez se tape ce sale nain de Berry.  
- ta gueule Kelly, ma vie sexuelle ne regarde en rien l'équipe.  
- alors que fais Berry aux sélections.  
- elle vient tenter sa chance comme les deux autres filles ici et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème.  
- le problème c'est que tu es la capitaine et que tu vas soudoyer le coach pour que ta chose intègre l'équipe.  
- stop ! Je suis le coach et je décide qui intègre ou qui dégage de mon équipe et en outre Kelly , je tiens à t'assurer que Berry sera jugée de la même façon que les deux autres filles. Maintenant pour clore le sujet, on sait tous que Lopez se tape Berry et j'en ai rien à foutre de savoir qui couche avec qui tant que ça ne gène en rien le fonctionnement de l'équipe. Donc Lopez si toi non plus tu ne veux pas dégager de l'équipe je te demanderais de te tenir avec Berry.  
- oui coach.  
- bien commençons. Lady Anderson tu seras le porteur de... Jenny kilper, on enchaînera par la suite avec Lopez et..Beh tiens Berry , pour finir Sweden avec.. Stella Leny. En piste.

_Mon tour arrive rapidement San se lève, je la rejoins elle me sourit pour m'encourager. J'écoute la figure que le coach me demande de réaliser et je dois dire qu'elle met la barre haut en me demandant une figure des plus complexes. Je peux voir le sourire narquois de Kelly qui espère une seule chose que je me casse la gueule. San s'allonge au sol, les coudes bien plaqués sur celui ci et les mains relevés vers le plafond. Je passe mes jambes autour de la silhouette de Santana pour que mes mains puissent prendre appuis sur les siennes. Le plus compliqué c'est que je dois tenir parallèle à elle avant qu'elle me soulève pour que je sois perpendiculaire au sol et finir par un salto avant sous son impulsion. Putain, je vais jamais y arriver.  
Je souffle un bon coup et positionne mes mains sur celle de San qui les verrouillent avec force._

- fais moi confiance bébé. _Me dit elle_. Si tu sens que tu bascules regarde moi dans les yeux.

_Je ne lui répond pas et commence l'exécution de la dite figure. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens et la laisse me guider. Ma figure est finalement vite réaliser et je tombe en position finale . L'assemblée m'applaudie et je rougis à cette soudaine acclamation. Le coach se retourne vers Kelly._

- alors tu crois que Berry pourrait avoir ta place. En trois ans tu n'as même pas étais capable de réaliser cette figure. Tu as quoi à dire?  
- elle a du s'entraîner avec Lopez.  
- sûrement, qui sait mais au moins elle sait faire ce que je lui demande. Maintenant tu peux quitter les lieux. Sweden, Leny en piste.

_Je m'installe près de Santana attendant le dernier passage avant de connaître le résultat des sélections. Santana me gratifie d'un de ses plus beau sourire. J'ai juste envie de l'embrasser mais le cheerleading reste une activité et est considéré comme une classe, je ne peux donc me permettre d'assouvir mon envie.  
Finalement le coach rend son verdict et j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que je suis intégrée au poste de voltigeur principal, avec pour porteur ma brune, en ce qui concerne les deux autres filles , c'est Jenny qui à était prise. Alors que nous sortons le coach me demande de la rejoindre._

- bravo Rachel tu as étais géniale. Écoute j'ai pris la décision de te nommer co-capitaine avec Tana, au moins elle pourra soulager son dos. Tu crois que tu serais capable de commander, l'équipe .  
- oui coach.  
- ton vestiaire est le 123, voici le code. Dedans tu trouveras toutes tes tenues. Je veux que tu sois irréprochable. Tana va t'expliquer le fonctionnement des tenues, tu vas devoir te vêtir en cherrios à partir de maintenant , et n'oublies pas la queue de cheval.  
- bien coach. Merci coach.  
- de rien..merci à toi..  
- comment ça je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
- ce que tu fais avec Robin, je suis vraiment contente que tu t'occupes d'elle le samedi. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais.  
- moi aussi je dois dire, elle est vraiment merveilleuse.  
- aller file.

_Je sors du gymnase et pénètre dans les vestiaires, San m'y attend, les autres en sont déjà sorties. Elle m'encercle de ces bras et m'embrasse._

- tu as étais longue.  
- je discutais avec le coach.  
- tu as le numéro de ton casier.  
- oui 123, tu sais où il est?  
- le 123, sérieux.  
- heu..oui.  
- alors comme ça nous partageons le poste de capitaine.  
- comment tu..  
- les casiers 123 et 125 contiennent les tenues des capitaines et vu que j'ai le 125.  
- tu m'en veux pas.  
- non je suis super contente. Aller enfile ta tenue, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir habillé comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- alors.  
- divine, tu es parfaite. Un peu trop même, tout le monde va te mater.  
- hey.. _Lui dis je en l'attrapant par le col pour la coller davantage à mo_i. Ils peuvent me regarder, je m'en fou tu es et tu seras la seule qui fera battre mon cœur de la sorte. Je t'aime Santana.  
- t'as plutôt intérêt Berry. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours on se rejoint à onze heures pour manger, on enchaine la pratique après.  
- pas de problème à tout à l'heure chérie.  
- à tout à l'heure la belle.

_Nous sortons des vestiaires et partons chacune dans nos classes. Je sens déjà les regards sur moi et les commentaires sur ma tenue. Ils savent également que je suis capitaine vue que la tenue diffère une peu des autres cherrios. Je ne m'y attache pas et entame ma première heure de cours de la journée.  
Finalement la journée et les deux heures de pratiques se sont bien déroulés. J'ai vite étais accepté dans l'équipe. Je suis à nouveau sur le parking dans les bras de ma douce, m'enivrant au maximum de sa fragrance._

- tu veux pas venir à la maison ce soir ?  
- je peux pas Raé, tu sais bien que mamà c'est cassé le pied. Elle à besoin de moi. Tu n'as qu'à venir toi.  
- mon dieu j'aimerais mais papa H est en déplacement toute la semaine, je peux pas laisser papa L tout seul.  
- on se skype.  
- oui. Je t'aime mon cœur.  
- je t'aime bébé. A tout à l'heure.

_C'est à contre cœur et avec le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes que je quitte Santana, ais je déjà dis que c'était une vraie torture.  
Arrivée à la maison je ne perds pas une seconde pour me connecter sur skype. Je discute encore et encore avec San jusqu'à ce que mon père face irruption dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il salue Santana et nous descendons partager le repas. Une fois terminé, je remonte à la hâte me douche rapidement et me couche avec mon ordinateur sur le lit. San est déjà là dans la même position que moi mais malheureusement pas avec moi. C'est toujours avec le visage de ma brune en visu que les bras de Morphée m'emporte._

* * *

_Cela fait déjà quelques mois que je suis dans l'équipe et je dois dire que finalement je prends plaisir à pratiquer. J'ai un peu délaissée ma pâtisserie, mais je sais que je finirais par m'y remettre, Santana est toujours folle de ce que je lui prépare. Depuis plusieurs semaines nous avons repris nos habitudes, nous dormons une semaine chez l'autre et je dois dire que cela nous convient largement . Ce weekend nous avons gagnés les régionales et sommes qualifiés pour les nationales qui auront lieu dans un mois à peine. Le coach nous met une pression folle mais après tout il s'agit d'un titre important._

_Les examens sont dans deux mois à peine, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année soit passée aussi vite. Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je sens deux bras m'encercler , me sortant de mes pensées._

- hey.. Tu es encore dans la lune Raé.  
- oui je repensais à tout ce qu'il c'est passé ces derniers temps.  
- et ?  
- je suis heureuse.

_Elle m'embrasse alors que nous sommes à mon casier soit dans un couloir qui déborde de gens, mais tout le monde c'est fait à l'idée de notre couple et personne ne nous embêtes. La cloche sonne._

- on a une heure de perm, ça te tente qu'on avance le projet de Martinez.  
- oui, je vais juste passer aux toilettes avant. Je te rejoins.  
- sois pas longue bébé.

_Santana me quitte et je me diriges rapidement aux toilettes un envie pressante. Alors que je suis en train de me laver les mains, la porte claque et je n'y prête pas franchement attention. Cependant je sens une main m'agripper et me jeter contre la paroi carrelée m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mon regard tombe sur celui d'une furie._

- qu'est ce que tu me veux Kelly ?  
- je veux reprendre ma place dans l'équipe. Par ta faute Santana ne me regarde plus, je suis devenue une cible facile pour les footballeurs, tu vas devoir payer pour tout ça.

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, et me redresse pour lui faire face, malgré la peur qui prend possession de mon corps._

- parce que tu crois que Santana t'a déjà regardée. Quand est ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête que Santana est **MA** petite amie. Elle ne couchera jamais avec toi. Le fait que tu ne sois plus dans l'équipe est entièrement de ta faute alors ne t'en prends pas aux autres.  
- tu as de la gueule maintenant Berry, avant tu pouvais t'écraser comme une merde.  
- je ne me suis jamais rabaissée à ton niveau Kelly, je n'ai pas changé, je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras mais Santana m'aime moi et ça tu ne pourras jamais le détruire. Je te souhaites cependant de connaître le bonheur que nous avons.  
- je vais te détruire Berry.

_Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre et commence à quitter les lieux, pressée de rejoindre San qui me manque horriblement. Mais Kelly n'a pas dit son dernier mot et j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle m'assène un violent coup derrière la tête avec la poubelle je pense me faisant basculer en avant , mon front ricoche sur le sol comme une vulgaire pomme de terre. Le goût métallique prend possession de ma bouche. Je me sens tout à coup fatigué, je l'entends cependant me dire._

- c'est mon nom qu'elle va crier la prochaine fois qu'elle jouira. Salle pute.

_La porte claque, je suis seule dans les wc, et je n'ai pas la force de me relever. J'entends une des cabines s'ouvrir, la jeune fille s'agenouille face à moi, je pense qu'il s'agit de Becky, elle me parle mais je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre, elle quitte a son tour les toilettes, j'ai envie de dormir un truc de fou. La porte s'ouvre dans un claquement précipitée, on me secoue, me parle mais je n'ai plus de force._

- Berry ! Est ce que tu m'entends ?  
- mmm.  
- bouge pas j'ai appelé les secours. Qui t'a mise dans un état pareil?  
- k...ke..  
- Kelly ?  
- mmm.  
- et merde, ne t'inquiètes pas les secours arrivent.  
- poussez vous madame, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici. Mademoiselle si vous m'entendez cligner des yeux... Bien.. Vous vous appelez comment?  
- ra..  
- Rachel Berry c'est la capitaine de mon équipe de cherrios.  
- Berry comme dans le docteur Berry ?  
- oui un de ses pères est médecin généraliste à l'hôpital de lima.  
- très bien , Rachel ne t'inquiètes pas on s'occupe de toi.

_Voilà comment je me retrouve prise en charge par les secours qui me passent un espèce de collier autour des cervicales, mesure de précaution d'après l'un d'entre eux. Le bruit de leur arrivée n'a pas du passer inaperçue parce qu'un attroupement c'est formée devant les toilettes. Ils me hissent sur un brancard, m'injecte un produit qui me fait planer plus que de raison, un masque à oxygène sur le nez. A voir tout cet attirail on pourrait croire que je suis à moitié morte, mais ce ne sont que des précautions, ne connaissant pas encore l'étendue de mes blessures. Je ne vois pas San, et pourtant je sens sa main prendre la mienne._

- Raé tu vas bien?  
- mmm  
- qui t'as fait ça ?  
- désolé mademoiselle mais nous devons l'amener.

_Elle m'embrasse sur le front._

- je t'aime bébé, je te rejoins à l'hôpital .  
- coach que c'est il passé ?  
- Kelly..  
- putain je vais la tuer.

_Je crie de toutes mes forces le nom de cette pétasse qui à osé porter des coups à ma petite amie. Je la trouve morte de rire avec deux footballeurs. Je la bouscule et lui fais face._

- non mais ça va pas Lopez ! Si tu veux baiser pas besoin de me bousculer de la sorte.  
- pourquoi tu as tabassé Rachel ?  
- elle devait payer.  
- espèce de salope.

_Alors que je me jètes sur elle pour comment dire lui éclater sa gueule de salope prétentieuse, je sens des bras m'entourer._

- stop Santana !  
- putain Sue lâche moi toute de suite je vais la tuer.  
- tu te calmes ! Kelly bureau de Figgins de suite et ne tentes pas de t'échapper la police est déjà là. D'ailleurs Hudson tu l'accompagnes.  
- bien coach.

_Les larmes ont pris place sur mes joues et que le couloir c'est finalement vidée. Je sens que sue relâche la pression qu'elle exerce sur moi._

- Tana, calme toi, ça va aller.  
- je.. Je veux aller à l'hôpital.  
- je t'accompagnes.

_Mes papas sont tous les deux présents. Finalement je n'ai rien de grave, une simple agrafe sur le crâne, il faut dire qu'une poubelle en ferraille sa taille. Et une arcade ouverte, suite au choc sur le sol. Ils m'ont fait passer plein d'examens mais je n'ai rien du tout. Je suis installée dans un box en attendant mon autorisation de sortie, j'entends la voix de Santana se rapprocher. Elle toque à la porte et je dois dire que les stries laissés par les larmes sur son visage me déchire le cœur._

- hey bébé, viens par là.  
- j'ai eu si peur , tu n'as rien ?  
- une agrafe et des points américains. J'ai la tête dure.  
- je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule je te le promets.  
- San , c'est bon je ne suis pas en sucre. J'ai juste étais sonnée. Pas de quoi en faire tout un pataquès .  
- Kelly à était emmener par la police.  
- je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

_Voilà comment le soir je me retrouve bichonnée comme une vraie princesse. Je dois dire que j'apprécie grandement. Santana est vraiment au petit soin avec moi. Je suis bien emmitouflée dans la couette, elle me rejoint et me prend dans ces bras, me couvrant le crâne de baiser. Je m'endors tendrement dans les bras de ma petite amie, heureuse et en sécurité._

* * *

**Évitez le jeté de patates. ;)**

**J'espere tout de même que ça vous a plu. Le dernier chapitre devrait arriver demain. **

**Bisous mes loulous.**

**T.**


	14. Oui

**Suite et fin, un grand merci à tous pour m'avoir suivi et commenté ma fiction.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

_Les jours défilent et mon agression dans les toilettes n'est plus qu'un ancien souvenir. Santana et moi sommes encore plus proches que nous le pouvons, dans deux jours nous partirons à New York pour les nationales, le stress est au rendez vous, mais San à sa façon bien à elle de me calmer. Je suis en train de courir autour du terrain et suis tout à coup projeter au sol dans un élan de tendresse. Le fou rire de San me transporte dans un autre monde._

- tu es folle, on aurait pu se faire mal.  
- meuhhhh non. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, et puis on a les nationales, je ne vais pas risquer de blesser mon voltigeur.  
- oh..alors si tu t'inquiètes pour ton voltigeur..  
- Raé je t'aime et je m'inquiètes pour toi avant tout.  
- alors ça change tout.

_Nous rigolons un bon coup et Santana s'accapare de mes lèvres comme elle sait si bien le faire, et mon dieu, mon corps réagit instantanément. Dans une danse effrénée nos langues s'accordent parfaitement. C'est à regret que nous nous séparons, en même temps on ne va pas faire l'amour en plein milieu du terrain alors que l'équipe doit nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Nous nous relevons et je niche ma tête dans son cou, profitant du moment de calme qui nous entoure. Les filles arrivent nous sortant de notre bulle, j'embrasse Santana et prend la direction de la séance de ce soir._

_Samedi ça y est on y est, New York est une ville magnifique vraiment grandiose. La descente du bus se fait pour ma part dans une lenteur vertigineuse, je me sens toute petite dans cette grande ville. Je sens ces doigts s'entrelacer aux miens, elle me sourit et nous rejoignons le lycée qui accueille la compétition.  
Le stress prend possession de moi à quelques minutes du début de l'épreuve, les cherrios de Seattle on déjà commencés et nous passons juste après. Je regarde en direction du public et remarque qu'une surprise nous y attends._

- San regarde.  
- quoi ?  
- là bas à gauche.  
- oh..tu as vu il y a tes pères, ma mère et ma grand mère.  
- et regardes la petite tête blonde.  
- aller les filles on se rassemble. Je tenais à vous dire de faire votre maximum on y est ce pourquoi vous avez travaillés si dur. On va commencer par la danse de groupe et enchaîner par la voltige, ne me décevez pas.

_C'est à notre tour et nous donnons le maximum de nous. Au moment de la voltige nous sommes six sur la scène et nous enchaînons des figures des plus compliqués les unes que les autres. Mais nous les réalisons sans fausses notes. Quand nous sortons de là, je suis heureuse que nous ayons réussis. Nous sommes dans les coulisses attendant la fin des prestations quand je vois la mère de San nous rejoindre, Robin dans ces bras._

- Sanny regarde qui arrive.  
- oh maman, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
- je voulais voir ma fille et ma belle fille gagner les nationales.

_La petite s'agite dans les bras de sa tante._

- Raé veux câlin.  
- viens ma puce.

_Alors que la petite puce profite d'un câlin j'entends dire des critiques sur l'enfant je me retournes pour faire face à Holly la meilleure amie de Kelly._

- t'as un problème Holly ?  
- aucun.  
- si tu as quelques choses à dire dis le.  
- quand je vois la gosse dans tes bras je me dis juste que les Gays ne doivent pas procréer.  
- ce n'est pas mon enfant mais ma petite cousine et je te pris de retirer tes paroles parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Raé, est méchante la fifille.  
- oui ma puce .  
- à ta place Berry j'aurais honte de me montrer avec cette chose dans les bras.  
- maman !

_Robin vient de voir Sue, qui a cet instant présent se fiche de qui peut se trouver à côté d'elle._

- oh mon cœur mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_Je tends la petite à Sue qui la prend dans ces bras et vois l'incompréhension de l'équipe. Santana qui vient de me rejoindre ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et le fait savoir._

- un problème ?  
- juste Holly qui pense que les "gays " ne doivent pas procréer .  
- et pourquoi ça ?  
- elle pensait que Robin était mon enfant.  
- non c'est ma cousine et osé encore dire un truc sur elle je te jures je te fais la peau, elle est bien plus intelligente que toi.

_Sue fait face à l'équipe et décide de jouer carte sur table en s'adressant à l'équipe._

- écoutez moi toutes, maintenant que Santana et Rachel vont quitter McKinley, je vais pouvoir tout vous dire. Santana est ma nièce , sa mère que voilà ma petite sœur, et le petit bout ma elle est différente et contrairement à ce que vous pensez elle est intelligente. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître comme vous alors la première qui se permet de critiquer ma fille je vous jure que l'année prochaine elle en paiera les conséquences.

_La journée touche à sa fin et pour le plus grand bonheur du coach nous avons remportés la victoire. Alors que je me trouve dans les bras de Santana pour fêter notre victoire à notre façon c'est à dire par un petit câlin des plus affectueux, un homme se présente à elle._

- hum... Excusez moi vous êtes Santana Lopez?  
- heu oui...  
- bonjour je suis Matthew Mongomery, je représente les cheerleaders des cowboys de Dallas et j'aimerais savoir si vous étiez intéressé pour intégrer notre université, bien entendu nous vous offrons une bourse qui paiera l'intégralité de vos études.  
- oh mon dieu Sanny c'est super !  
- je...  
- voici ma carte contactez moi dans la semaine. Au revoir.  
- Aurevoir.

- Sanny tu vas le rappeler?  
- je... Je sais pas.

_Je ne comprends pas sa réaction mais le coach nous appelle ce qui met un terme à notre discussion.  
Bizarrement dimanche Santana n'est pas venue à la maison et n'a répondu à aucuns de mes appels. J'ai eu sa mère qui m'a confirmé qu'elle c'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le retour de New York, et qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête mais une chose est sur je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit._

_Lundi est déjà là et j'ai repris mes habitudes, les entraînements de cheerleading étant terminés c'est naturellement que je me retrouve dans l'atelier cuisine pour retrouver mes repères, il n'est pas encore 7h que je commence à passer mes nerfs sur mon appareil._

_- _chérie_ ?_  
- Santana !  
- je... Désolé...  
- je ne vais pas t'excuser comme ça, tu m'as ignoré pendant une journée entière, te rend tu au moins compte de ce que c'est une journée.  
- oui... Je... J'avais besoin de réfléchir...  
- je t'arrêtes tout de suite, moi j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
- mais Raé? Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer.  
- il y a rien à dire, je pensais juste que tu m'aimais et qu'on partageait tout maintenant tu serais gentille de me laisser à mon travail.

_Et merde, elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui dire pourquoi j'ai passée une journée entière coupée de tous. Je suis perdue j'avais juste besoin de me recentrer, mais maintenant je vais devoir me faire pardonner. On est à la fin de l'année et j'ai pas cours jusqu'à dix heures, je décide de faire une virée shopping, le moment est venu._

_J'ai enfin réussi à me calmer, elle m'a énervé, ni bonjour, ni merde, et en plus elle me fait devenir vulgaire, non mais elle croyait quoi ,que j'allais l'accueillir les bras ouvert, après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je regarde l'heure et c'est bientôt la pause, juste pour moi le temps de ranger et de passer à mon casier avant mes deux heures de langues.  
Quand j'arrive devant celui ci , je l'ouvre pour tomber nez à nez avec un gros nounours habillé d'un petit costard blanc et d'un nœud papillon rouge. Une petite enveloppe parfumée se tient près de lui. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre avec hâte._

" _**Je ne te demandes pas le pardon, je tenais juste à te dire que je t'aime plus que tout et que cette proposition m'est difficile à accepter en sachant que je te laisserais derrière moi. Il m'est impossible de passer une journée sans toi et sache que dimanche à était une grande torture pour moi. Rachel je te demandes à présent de te retourner. Je t'aime San. "**_

_Je m'exécute pour tomber sur Santana un bouquet de rose à la main, les mêmes que la premières fois. Elle se tient là devant moi habillée d'une belle robe blanche, les cheveux ondulant sur ces épaules dénudés. Le calme est intense dans le couloir personne n'ose bouger d'un poil, Santana me regarde et me parle enfin._

- bébé , je voulais m'excuser pour hier...  
- San...  
- laisses moi finir... Je me tiens là devant toi, devant toutes les commères du lycée parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai compris une chose. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu fais battre mon cœur chaque jour, tu fais briller mes yeux à chaque sourires, tu me comble de bonheur à chacune de tes paroles. Hier j'ai pris conscience de la chance qu'on m'offrait, tu te rends compte une bourse pour la plus grande équipe de cherrios des États Unis, mais cette chance n'en n'est pas une si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Rachel Barbra Berry avec tout mon cœur, toute mon âme, tout mon amour me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

- je.. Oh mon dieu oui.

_Je lui saute au cou et remarque qu'elle tient dans sa main un écrin, elle me détache un peu d'elle pour me passer une magnifique bague au doigt, et m'embrasse à nouveau. Mon dieu je vais passer ma vie avec la plus belle femme de la terre. Un doute me saute tout à coup aux yeux je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander._

- juste une chose Sanny.  
- tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse.  
- je m'occupe de notre gâteau de mariage.

_Tout le monde autour de nous se met à rire, et Santana attrape mes lèvres dans un sourire magnifique , je suppose que la réponse est oui._

_.THE END._

* * *

**A très vite mes loulous.**

**T. ;)**


End file.
